Imperial Scarlet Dream
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela del "Vento Loud". Después de la derrota de Chandler y "King Crimson", la pacificación de los distintos niveles en la Yakuza no es fácil para Natasha, como nueva Jefa de la misma, se le debe sumar la aparición de un grupo mucho más peligroso que buscará eliminarla y así colocar a su líder en aquel "Trono".Una nueva lucha por el poder comenzará y solo una "Emperatriz" ganará.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperial Scarlet Dream:**** Secuela del fic "Vento Loud", trabajo cooperativo entre Arokham y yo, entre TLH y Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, siendo una ambientación y fusión entre ambas. **

**Ésta misma contará con un total de 7 capítulos largos, en el cual será un homenaje al "Purple Haze Feedback", la historia posterior a los eventos de dicho arco. La sinopsis transcurrirá pocos días después de la derrota de Chandler y su Stand "King Crimson" a manos de Natasha, la hija de Alexander y Leni, convirtiéndose ella en la Jefa de la Yakuza, pero la pacificación no será fácil en los distintos niveles de la Organización, ya que una nueva amenaza surgirá desde las sombras, poniendo en alerta a su tío Lincoln y también Usuario Stand, del peligro que corre su sobrina, así que la ayudará en derrotar a este grupo de villanos con la ayuda de varios amigos. **

**En este fic entrará en escena, también, el OC de Johnny Kennedy, Evelyn con su Stand "Disco Inferno" (todos los derechos reservados para dicho autor y dueño del OC y el Stand creado por éste). También lo mismo para TLH y Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

**La imagen de portada fue diseñada y realizada por Arokham. Todos los derechos reservados para él.**

**Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Solo soy dueño de mi OC, Natasha y Alexander (en menciones y flashbacks). Evelyn Richards es propiedad de Johnny Kennedy, todos los derechos reservados para él y para Arokham por la portada de la OC mía.**

**El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Una falsa paz** Sueños, es eso lo que tanto anhelamos conseguir, obtener, tenerlo en nuestras manos después de tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios, pero tememos que alguien nos lo arrebate con todo lo que se había puesto en juego, igual que en una partida de poker muy arriesgada. Tenías que tener la mente fría como un témpano para poder triunfar, de lo contrario, el mínimo movimiento arruinaría todo lo planeado, llevando a la peor derrota jamás imaginada.

La sangre que se había derramado en aquella "Guerra del Poder" entre esos grupos, los cuales se habían mezclado con distintos fines para así triunfar. Traidores, leales, personas que buscaban ascender dentro de la Pirámide de la Yakuza misma, pero que ahora yacían muertos, detenidos y con rumbo a la prisión o en los hospitales, recuperándose para tener que reconocer que ahora había una nueva autoridad en aquellos mandos, una que jamás había sido vista anteriormente.

(Tension, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind)

Aquellos recuerdos de una familia que podía ser unida, luego quebrados por aquellas personas que lo destruyeron, ahora se habían vuelto a unir bajo unos nuevos lazos. Esa persona rubia y de ojos rojo-escarlata, con la ayuda de las personas que lucharon a su lado, quienes murieron para que su sueño se cumpliera, jamás habían sido olvidados.

Pero para otras, el deseo de haber sido ellas quienes ocuparan el poder, el ver que una completa "desconocida" venía y les quitaba el Trono, aún sabiendo que el "Jefe" nunca aparecería jamás en la vida, manteniéndose siempre de las sombras, ahora que éste estaba muerto y había una nueva sucesora, ellos no pudieron tolerarlo.

(Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, PS2)

Desde las sombras, el corazón de la gente se vuelve maligno, tentado por el deseo irresistible y la envidia de tener que soportar a una persona jamás conocida por ellos como su nueva Líder. Eso les hacía enfadar y más cuando poseían aquellas habilidades que les daba un aire mucho más peligroso. El sonido de una persona que caía al piso, arrastrando el polvo del mismo junto con el balbuceo de su voz, implorando que no lo mataran, era un verdadero "Concierto" para la Jefa de aquel "Escuadrón de Élite".

\- Agh...Por...Por...¡Por favor...se los ruego...no me maten...solo soy un mensajero!.- Rogó aquel joven nipón de cabellos negros, el cual tenía su cuerpo totalmente destrozado, sus huesos partidos como si fueran ramas en medio de un temporal y su boca que expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte ir?. Un mensajero, no, eres mucho menos que eso: Una rata trabajando para la Reina de las ratas, alguien que merecía morirse y que así pudiéramos ganar el Trono, pero no fue así. Tenemos a "Ricitos de Oro" y a su grupito de idiotas que le sirven como si fuera ella quien nos mandara, pero jamás pensamos en serle fiel.- Decía una voz femenina, la cual se hallaba sentada en un sillón, mientras que aquel adolescente iba sufriendo la peor de las torturas.

\- Ella...¡Ella y su grupo irán por ustedes, los castigarán por traidores!.- Les advirtió el peli negro, pero cuando se puso de pie, el quiebre de sus piernas le hizo caer nuevamente al piso, lanzando un desgarrador grito al aire.

\- ¿Que ella va a venir a por mí?.- Preguntó la chica del sillón, disfrutando ese "Show de Comedia", mientras que el mensajero sufría a más no poder.

\- ¡AGH! ¡Sí, ella vendrá por ustedes, tu Stand no podrá contra el de ella...El Mundo está a sus pies!.- Juró esa persona, pero de ahí, el sonido de su cuello que era doblado y producía un espantoso quiebre, matándolo al instante, llevando a que se desplomara contra la alfombra, fue algo que debía finalizar.

La chica se levantó del sillón y miró a una de sus sicarias.

\- ¿Era necesario que lo mataras, Paige?.- Preguntó ésta con seriedad, cruzada de brazos, viendo a aquella chica de cabellos pelirrojos, la cual llevaba consigo unos jeans azul oscuros con una camisa larga y gris niebla, portando un extraño aparato en su poder, parecido a una radio.

\- Era eso o seguir escucharlo gritar como un maricón, así que elegí la segunda opción.- Respondió la muchacha, mientras que se veía la sangre que caía bajo los pies de su Jefa, ésta se arrodilló y pasó su mano, para después sacar la lengua y saborear aquel "dulce néctar".

\- Espero que estés bien protegida, "Jefa", mejor dicho, Natasha Vladimir Ivanisevic-Loud, porque yo, Fiona, Líder de los "Guardias de Izanami", iremos a por ti y no descansaré hasta verte muerta junto con todos tus seres queridos.- Sentenció aquella muchacha castaña, pantalones negros con un abrigo largo y plateado con detalles dorados, botas marrones y con unos estampados de cráneos y huesos cruzados, además de verse un cuerpo bastante seductor pero representando el peligro mismo.

* * *

Allí había terminado aquel vídeo que había tomado una muchacha de cabellos cortos y castaños, ojos café, piel blanca, medía 1,70 metros de altura, llevaba un traje formal blanco, falda negra mediana junto con lentes, la cual estaba esperando a dos personas en un café de Tokyo, Japón. Miraba para todas partes, cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiera seguido, ya que esto pondría en peligro su trabajo encubierto.

\- _""Los Guardianes de Izanami*", menudo nombre se dieron estos tipos. ¿Quieren mi diagnóstico?. Unos enfermos del poder, eso es lo que son. Podría ir y acabar con ellos yo misma, pero el que me contactó dijo que no debía ir tan a la ligera, ya que sería presa fácil de ellos".- _Pensaba la castaña, quien disfrutaba de una refrescante piña colada, saciando su sed y de ahí miraba por la ventana, hacia las calles, en donde había un bello día lluvioso, sus favoritos.

La muchacha se hallaba con su bebida tropical, cuando en esos momentos escuchó pasos que venían hacia ella y de ahí, alguien corría la silla que tenía adelante de su mesa, haciendo que se volteara para ver a su misterioso "Invitado". Ella le dirigió la mirada, desconfiaba, no sabía quién era, podría tratarse de algún enemigo que la estuviera esperando para así hacerla confundir, sin embargo, ella no iba a bajar la guardia. En un momento así, comenzó a verse rodeada de aquella energía que cubría su cuerpo y pronto iba apareciendo una especie de "Esfera de Disco", pero la persona que se sentó a su lado le detuvo su posible ataque.

\- Si yo fuera usted, guardaría a su Stand inmediatamente.- Le advirtió aquella voz y al alzarla, la muchacha pudo ver de quién se trataba.- Evelyn Richards, ¿no es así?.- Le preguntó con seriedad un chico albino, quien tenía la mano de la muchacha aferrada.

\- Sí, ¿usted es Lincoln Loud?.- Fue el turno de ella en conocer a la persona que tenía delante suyo.

\- Así es, fui yo quien la citó aquí. Oí que es una espía y asesina de Élite.- Contó el muchacho sobre aquella historia que tenía la muchacha.

\- Así es, además de ser la Usuaria Stand de "Disco Inferno".- Añadió Evelyn, revelando a aquella "Esfera de Disco", una tan familiarizada con las de los Años 70, la cual tenía de habilidad en crear una serie de rayos que podían incendiar todo a su paso.

Lincoln se recostó contra el asiento y se sacó su gorra negra, la cual tenía un broche de oro con la imagen de un conejo de peluche y otra más que no pudo ser distinguida por Evelyn.

\- ¿Qué pudiste averiguar sobre ellos?.- Fue al grano y de ahí sacó una fotografía que llevaba en su billetera, mostrándola a la castaña.-

\- Muy poco, me infiltré como uno de sus lacayos y los grabé, pero hasta el momento, no he escuchado sus nombres, solo de una chica pelirroja llamada Paige. Pero de su Jefa y del resto de la banda nada más.- Informó la espía y asesina profesional, llevando a que Lincoln se pusiera serio. Acto seguido, Evelyn tomó la foto que había sido depositada sobre la mesa y extendida hacia ella.

En aquella misma se podía apreciar a una muchacha rubia, sus ojos eran rojo-escarlata, además de vestir un atuendo bastante llamativo: Tenía unos pantalones y zapatos negros junto con una camisa blanca, junto a ella se podía apreciar a dos chicas rubias y a él, quien estaba en el lado derecho de la misma.

\- Hm, ¿quién es ella? ¿Es el objetivo?.- Preguntó Evelyn y Lincoln asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ella es mi sobrina; Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, la hija de Alexander, mi némesis a quien maté años atrás, la persona que había secuestrado a Leni y durante su estadía con él, en donde fue tratada como una Emperatriz, él la dejó embarazada y así nació su hija.- Contó la hija de aquel rival que tenía, cosa que le llamó la atención a la castaña.

\- Según tengo entendido, esta gente busca matarla. Una lástima que no pude conseguir mucha información, no quieren dar su rostro.- Dio Evelyn su lamentación.

\- No importa, tarde o temprano van a salir para atacarla, ellos están buscando el poder para su Jefa.- Le tranquilizó Lincoln, quien tendría algún plan en mente para acabar con aquellos enemigos que tenían a Natasha bajo la mira.

\- Sí, pero también han dicho que éstos pertenecen a un grupo bastante violento y titulado los "Guardianes de Izanami", el "As bajo la manga" de Chandler, antiguo Jefe de la Yakuza, mucho más peligrosos que su "Guardia de Élite".- Advirtió la espía al muchacho.

\- No solo eso: Ellos buscan desestabilizar la paz que ha estado trabajando Natasha, pero este grupo no la piensa reconocer y se declararon en "rebeldía".- Añadió Lincoln más información sobre el caso.

Evelyn se levantó y le entregó la fotografía al albino, éste la guardó, mientras que la castaña pagaba su bebida tropical, ambos tendrían que ir hacia donde les estaba esperando su sobrina.

\- ¿Sabes en dónde...?.- Iba a preguntar la chica, peor Lincoln le hizo un gesto de que no hablara. Ella lo veía a él, observando los alrededores de aquel café nipón, en busca de algún sospechoso.

\- _Shhh, no hables muy fuerte, pueden oírnos, entremezclados con la gente.- _Le advirtió el albino a ella, quien se había quedado sorprendida.

\- _"Ya veo, tácticas de espionaje, ¿así que quieren jugar conmigo?. Bien, entonces vamos a participar en su "juego"".- _Sostuvo Evelyn, pensativa, ya que no toleraría que nadie fuera a meterse en sus "territorios" y de ahí salieron de aquel café.

* * *

La lluvia les recibió, descargando toda su fuerza contra ellos y los que pasaban por las calles. Evelyn sentía aquel líquido contra su rostro, tan refrescante, tan aliviador, venirse hasta el otro lado del Mundo para una misión importante y luego podría darse un descanso; pero ahora había trabajo que hacer y fue Lincoln quien la guió hasta su auto, en el cual entraron y allí había un tercer integrante, un muchacho pelirrojo, jeans azules con zapatillas marrones y una remera verde.

\- Te tardaste, Lincoln.- Dijo aquel pelirrojo al albino.

\- Tenía que cerciorarme, junto con ella, de que no nos siguiera nadie.- Le respondió Lincoln a él.- Por cierto, Rocky, te presento a Evelyn Richards.- Hizo aquella presentación hacia el muchacho.

\- Un placer.- Dijo la chica, estrechando su mano.

\- Igualmente.- Añadió el chico, quien pudo sentir aquella presencia.- ¿Usted es también una Usuaria Stand?.- Preguntó y de ahí mostró al suyo.- Le presento a "Satellite", su función es rastrear al enemigo en un radio de 25 metros y defenderlo con este potente sistema de misiles.- Dijo y allí apareció aquel artefacto de navegación, el cual tenía el clásico diseño a los que envía la NASA al Espacio, aunque éste tenía la imagen de un cohete espacial en su centro.

\- Jejeje, tenías razón, Lincoln: "Los Usuarios Stand tienden a encontrarse".- Sostuvo Evelyn, viendo que los tres estaban presentes, reunidos allí, mientras que el albino ponía en marcha el coche y de ahí partían hacia un rumbo desconocido, bajo aquella tempestad de lluvia.

Justo en aquel momento en el que dejaron la zona, una misteriosa figura les estaba observando a lo lejos y de ahí, al caer un rayo a tierra, iluminando todo a su paso, ésta desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

**Primer capítulo y con ello, el inicio de esta mini-serie de 7 episodios. ¿Cómo será la situación para los héroes? ¿Quién era la misteriosa figura que les estaba observando? ¿Volveremos a ver al misterioso grupo que amenaza con tomar el poder? ¿Empezarán las futuras batallas de Stands?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo 2.**

*** Izanami: Diosa de la Creación y la Muerte en la Mitología Japonesa.**

**Mando saludos para todos los presentes (RCurrent, J. Nagera, entre otros y también agradecimientos para Johnny Kennedy por participar en este proyecto), cuídense y nos estamos viendo.**

**Buen Jueves Santo para todos y también:**

**¡Felices Semana Santa y Pascuas 2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Emperatriz en el exilio **La lluvia no paraba de caer en aquel país Oriental, el auto avanzaba en silencio por aquellas calles, mientras que Rocky mantenía a su Stand activo, buscando cualquier rastro enemigo en su radio de extensión, Lincoln, por su parte, se encontraba al volante y en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Evelyn, mirando hacia el frente, pensando en aquella misión asignada, aunque para sus adentros, ella se sentía confundida, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, deseaba saber quién era la persona que quería acabar con la sobrina del albino. Había trabajado como infiltrada en aquel grupo, pero nunca supo nada sobre la que lideraba a ese "Escuadrón de Villanos", tampoco conocía las habilidades Stand de los mismos. Eran como si "hubieran salido del aire", su motivo era claro pero tal vez habría algo más allí metido o no.

\- Señorita Evelyn, ¿pasa algo?.- Preguntó Rocky a la chica, quien fue sacada de sus pensamientos, sintiendo ese "golpe" contra su mente, igual que cuando uno es alcanzado por un bate de baseball.

\- ¿Eh?. Ah, sí, tranquilo, estaba pesando.- Respondió la castaña y luego miró a Lincoln.

El albino la miró, se quedó pensativa, ¿qué podía decir al respecto?. Ella era una Usuaria Stand, pero no ligada a este tipo de luchas, sobre todo por el poder. Le costaba entender aquella situación en la que se hallaba en esos momentos, sumado de que tomó la fotografía de aquella víctima: Una joven rubia y de ojos rojo-escarlata acompañada por una mujer con el mismo color de sus cabellos y el resto de la familia.

\- Me gustaría saber sobre el Stand de tu sobrina, Lincoln, ¿cómo empezó?.- Preguntó Evelyn sobre ese punto, cosa que el chico no respondió, solo aquel que ya no estaba sabía bien cuándo había sido el día en el que Natasha obtuvo el suyo.

No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente quedó todo en silencio, mientras que Rocky seguía vigilando afuera y no se topaba con nadie.

\- Bueno, por lo menos podrías decirme en dónde está ella.- Pidió la castaña, ya que estaba cansada de tanto silencio, por lo menos una charla haría bien en aquel sitio.

\- Está a salvo, fuera de la Ciudad.- Le respondió Lincoln a ella.- ¿Satisfecha?.

\- Si te soy sincera, no del todo, porque parece ser que me estás mintiendo y eso es lo que más detesto: Que la gente me engañe o me de información incompleta.- Respondió Evelyn, yendo al punto y reflejando aquella característica suya.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Es mi sobrina, la hija de Leni y Alexander, quien intentó exterminarnos dos veces en el Pasado. Tuve que cargar con esto, desde el día que obtuve noticias sobre una posible chica rubia que vivía en Tokyo, eso fue lo que más me tomó por sorpresa, ya que no teníamos el mínimo conocimiento acerca de que si era peligrosa o no. Por eso envíe a Lily para vigilar de cerca sus movimientos, pero cuando ella descubrió que no era un enemigo, a pesar de que me mantuvo rencor por la muerte de su padre, empezó con su sueño: Convertirse en la Jefa de la Yakuza y lo hizo, con los sacrificios que tuvo que ver frente a sus ojos, el momento en el que casi muere y el reencuentro con su madre, eso me hizo ver bien las cosas: Conservó la parte humana de su padre y no la de ese monstruo que quiso destruirnos a todos nosotros.- Relató el chico, soltando toda la información que sabía al respecto, siendo oído por Evelyn, la cual se recostó en su asiento, alzó la mirada al techo y tomó un largo respiro.- Listo, ¿ahora estás mejor?.- Preguntó sin quitar la vista del camino.

\- Mejor.- Alegó la castaña, sintiendo que ahora sí estaba satisfecha.-

De ahí, Rocky se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Tú trabajaste poco tiempo a su lado, ¿por qué te fuiste?.- Le cuestionó Evelyn al chico sobre su renuncia.

Otra vez esos recuerdos, el día en el que tenían que dejar a la hija del Jefe en aquella Iglesia y cuando vio salir a Maggie, Natasha y la muchacha rubia en sus brazos, heridas, sangrando a más no poder y la muerte de la primera de todas, frente a sus ojos, el horror que sintió al saber que ese personaje que manejaba todo desde las sombras, como si todos ellos fueran simples marionetas y él su Maestro, supo que un intento de ataque, cualquiera que fuera, incluso el más pequeño y detallado, provocaría que los condujera hacia la Muerte misma. Fue por eso, además de los otros "factores", en los que decidió no seguir más en la banda hasta que Lincoln lo reclutó.

\- Tuve miedo.- Fue la corta respuesta que Rocky dio, mientras que miraba hacia abajo.- Miedo de morir, cuando presencié todo lo que pasó después del encuentro en la Iglesia con el Jefe, lo qu sentí al ver a Maggie agonizar y morir en los brazos de Natasha, sumado de lo que quería hacerle a su propia hija, en ese momento no supo qué hacer, me dejé llevar por mis emociones y abandoné a mis amigos.- Contó con tristeza aquel hecho.- Soy un cobarde, eso es lo que soy y tal vez ella me rechace si aparezco.

\- Rocky, solo fuiste un tonto, nada más que eso, pero no lo digo en el sentido para burlarme, sino para que supieras que lo que hiciste, tal vez estuvo bien o mal. Pero eso depende ti mismo, tú eres dueño y libre de tomas las decisiones que son importantes, pero también debes ver cuál es el momento en el que te enfrentes a ellos, no tienes que renunciar: El miedo es parte nuestro, de todos los Humanos, pero no podemos dejarnos vencer por el mismo, ¿sí?.- Le dijo Lincoln al pelirrojo, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Ahora que lleguemos, Natasha no te va a echar, es más, hasta siempre te extrañó.- Agregó el albino, haciendo sentir, aunque que fuera un poco, mejor al chico.

\- Sí, Señor.- Juró el chico.- Prometo no rendirme ni dejarme manipular por mis emociones.- Prometió el muchacho ante todos ellos.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta.- Le felicitó Evelyn con Lincoln y luego volvía la mirada al camino.- ¿Acaso seguirá lloviendo todo el tiempo? ¿Es que acaso nunca sale el Sol en este país?.- Quiso saber la castaña con bronca, mirando su cabello, el cual estaba muy "esponjado" por efecto de la Humedad.

\- Los días de Marzo y Abril, inclusive Mayo, son meses en los que llueve bastante, así es la Primavera, muy extraña.- Le respondió Rocky sobre ese punto meteorológico.

\- Con razón tienen la mayor tasa de suicidios, a parte de otras cuestiones como el trabajo y el estudio perfecto. A mí me gustan los días lluviosos, pero en extremo no, gracias, prefiero los normales.- Alegó la espía, quien se fijaba por los espejos retrovisores si no venía nadie por detrás.

\- Ya estamos cerca. Llegaremos en una hora.- Avisó Lincoln a todos los presentes y tomó una desviación por la autopista que conectaba Tokyo con los Suburbios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la Capital Nipona, allí se encontraba aquella figura oscura, la cual contemplaba el viaje que estaban teniendo Lincoln, Rock y y Evelyn hacia su destino, mostrándolo a su Jefa, la cual se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones, ubicado en el Centro de la habitación.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Silas.- Felicitó la muchacha al chico, a quien le puso su mano en los hombros y éste la tomó para besarla.

\- Muchas gracias, Señorita. Sus acciones y decisiones son parte de la habilidad mi Stand "In The Year 2525" puede hacer: Esto nos da un margen del 70% para salir victoriosos.- Anunció el joven sobre esa probabilidad de ganar, pero en aquellos momentos, la persona que yacía en el sillón se levantó y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, llevando a que se cayera al piso.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?! ¡¿Crees que con un 70% ganemos?! ¡Si quiero triunfar, debe ser una victoria total, sin perjuicios, sin equivalencias ni tampoco fracasos! ¡¿Acaso debo repetírtelo todo el tiempo?!.- Preguntó la chica, quien se levantó y se expuso a la luz: Muy hermosa, cuerpo atractivo, cabellos largos y cabellos, recogidos en una cola de caballo, blusa roja con jeans azules y zapatillas grises.

El muchacho estaba tirado en el piso y delante suyo se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de varios de sus "Agentes", los cuales yacían sin vida. De inmediato, la castaña lo tomó con fuerza de su chaleco y le obligó a presenciar su "Obra de Arte".

\- ¿Sabes?. No lo quería hacer, Silas, pero no soporto cosas como esas: Las Probabilidades. Eso mismo tenía el Jefe de ganar pero no, la "Señorita Quiero Ser Jefa de la Yakuza" lo derrotó de la peor manera. En nuestro grupo no podemos tolerar idioteces, ¿oíste? ¿Qué es lo que somos?.- Le dijo la joven, un poco más calmada y llevando a que el emo mantuviera su postura de siempre.- ¿Qué es lo que somos nosotros?. Dilo.

\- Somos la "Élite" de la Yakuza.- Respondió el peli negro.

\- ¡Bingo, muy bien!.- Le felicitó la chica, soltándolo y de ahí se mostraba tranquila.- Eso mismo somos, un "Escuadrón de Élite", representamos a la Diosa de la Vida y de la Muerte, estamos en el Medio de la Pirámide de la Yakuza, siempre, casi con el mismo poder que los Lugartenientes del Jefe y sus Consejeros, con él a la cabeza, por supuesto. Y como el grupo que somos la incompetencia, la debilidad, la estupidez y más que nada, el fracaso mismo, no están permitidos.- Dijo y señaló hacia los que yacían muertos.-

\- Ellos...Ellos murieron porque eran débiles.- Alegó Silas, viendo a los que fueron sus compañeros, ahora asesinados y cerró los ojos.- Ellos fueron débiles.

\- Exacto: Débiles. Igual que como lo fueron todos los que cayeron ante Natasha, Maggie y los demás: Débiles, inútiles, fracasados. Un ejemplo claro es también dejarse de que ya tienes a tu enemigo derrotado, como bien le pasó a Tabby, creyó haber derrotado a Di Martino y a su Stand "Guns and Roses", sin embargo perdió. George y Sam, otros más, un submarino donde nadie podía meterse ¿y qué pasó?: Natasha les pateó el culo y por supuesto, mucho más tarde, el Jefe ordenó liquidarlos por todo lo que te conté. Si quieres triunfar en esta vida, tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta, los únicos que hicieron algo bastante importante fueron los "Guardianes" Nikki, Casey y Sameer, aquellos que portaron buenos Stands como "The Ramones", "Tupac Shakur" y "Point me At the Sky", dos están muertos y uno en el hospital. De ellos nos sentíamos orgullos, el resto eran solo cucarachas que solo venían para quedarse con las mejoradas tajadas del pastel, pero ya no, no están más en nuestro camino y solo nos queda aprovechar esta situación problemática que tiene Natasha.- Contó la muchacha con lujo de detalle todos los eventos ocurridos meses atrás y ahora que estaba ese intento de pacificación, cosa que no se estaba cumpliendo bien para la nueva Jefa de la Yakuza.

En ese momento, los integrantes fueron llegando al lugar, aquella chica pelirroja y una rubia, las cuales contemplaron el cuadro de muerte que la castaña había hecho anteriormente.

\- Vaya, se nota que cuando te falla alguien, todos tienen que pagar.- Alegó la muchacha pelirroja, mientras que se dirigía hacia la líder de ellos.

\- Sí, pero así es la vida: Es matar o morir aquí, no hay clemencia sobre el enemigo.- Advirtió la castaña a los presentes.

\- Jejejeje, de eso no hay de qué preocuparse. Si hablamos de matar, allí entramos nosotros como sus "Soldados", Señorita Fiona.- Río aquella chica de cabellos naranja, la cual tenía en sus manos un extraño "Muñeco Vudú" de color negro y con agujas que formaban su "peinado".- Hace mucho que no mato a nadie con mi Stand "Sympathy for the Devil".

\- Deja de ser tan infantil, Paige, no estamos en los videojuegos.- Le advirtió la rubia, la cual era más apegada a las reglas de su Jefa y de ahí se preparó para recibir órdenes.- Señorita Fiona, yo, Jordan y mi Stand "Radio Waves" daremos la peor de las muertes a sus enemigos.- Pidió que la enviara para una misión.

\- No, vamos a ir todos nosotros, los atacaremos sin piedad para no dejar rastros y en cuanto a "Ricitos de Oro", de esa me encargaré yo misma.- Pidió la castaña prudencia.- Ah y más les vale no fallarme, porque de lo contrario, cualquier error, derrota y volver con las manos vacíos, yo cubriré con su sangre toda Japón, ¿queda claro?.- Advirtió ella a su grupo, podía ser la Líder pero, incluso para sus subordinados, el fracaso no estaba permitido.

Las dos chicas, incluyendo Silas, asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Bien, ¡andando, "Guardianes de Izanami"!.- Ordenó Fiona y en un parpadeo, los cuatro desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Flashbacks:** Todos esos tiempos sin conocer quién era realmente, sin una identidad, sin vínculos o lazos de sangre, siempre creyó que nunca sería alguien en este Mundo, en especial por aquellos tropiezos que tenía. Podía ser una chica dulce, tierna, angelical, pero también era alguien que perdía la paciencia y eso la metía en problemas cuando se peleaba contra las personas que se burlaban de ella al considerarla una "basura". No lo soportaba y se lo podía apreciar, sobre todo al estar en una supuesta "familia biológica" cuando no lo fue en realidad, pero todo cambió. La gente dice que se necesita tiempo para todo: Para reiniciar todo, para volver a empezar, para sanar las heridas y muchos otros temas, sin haber un límite, para ella, eran infinitos.

Y cambió, ocurrió aquel día, uno como cualquier otro, en donde salió de la escuela, herida, lastimada, sangraba por las lastimaduras que le habían provocado los cortes y los rasguños que dio contra aquellas personas que la insultaron y se burlaron de ella, mientras que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían.

Una herida que tenía en su antebrazo daba a entender lo serio que había sido aquel enfrentamiento y más cuando las gotas de sangre caían al piso, siendo diluidas por aquel líquido que se desplomaba sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes en Tokyo y aumentaba su intensidad.

\- _"Genial".- _Pensó para sus adentros y se refugió bajo el umbral de un edificio de apartamentos.

En medio de esos acontecimientos, aquella chica rubia y de ojos rojo-escarlata tomó un pañuelo de su mochila y lo puso en el antebrazo dañado, para así contener la sangre que salía y cuando volviera a su casa se aplicaría alcohol para desinfectarse, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía una incompetente en ese Mundo. Toda esa carga de tristeza y emociones negativas produjo que ella se sentara con aquella puerta para pensar y llorar. No sabía por dónde empezar, una parte suya la animaba a seguir y la otra que desistiera, que izara la bandera blanca, poniendo punto final a esa encrucijada, sin embargo, "alguien" fue hacia ella, caminando en silencio y quedando parada frente a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.

\- _Cuánto que has crecido y eres como ella, como tu madre: Una persona tierna y dulce, con un gran corazón.- _Dijo aquella "persona" delante suyo, llevando a que alzara la vista.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo...? ¡Ahhhh, un fantasma, por favor, no me haga daño, se lo suplico!.- Gritó la rubia del terror y rezó para que no le pasara nada.

\- _¿Fantasma?. No, no lo soy, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud.- _Le tranquilizó ese personaje y al revelar su nombre, la rubia la miró de pies a cabeza: Tenía la estatura de una persona normal, del mismo aspecto que era la chica, pero su rostro tenía una especie de "Máscara" en donde podía hallarse una expresión seria, sus ojos vacíos (o tal vez cubiertos por aquel "elemento de decorativo") y que se apreciaba una especie de "líneas" finas que bajaban como lágrimas, el cabello era rubio y sobre su cabeza portaba un "Kabuto" o Casco Samurai, en donde estaba el "Maedate" venía acompañado por una Luna y un Corazón Dorado, podía apreciarse el "Maezashi" o soporte de aquellos detalles y los "Fukigaeshi" a ambos lados del mismo y el "Hachi" tenía una pequeña "abertura" o "tubo" donde salía su cabello como una "cola de caballo oriental" y el resto de forma normal en la parte de atrás. La vestimenta era de estilo "Princesa Imperial", un kimono gris-plata, el cual daba también la apariencia de ser una Armadura Samurai, el calzado consistía en unas "botas" negras y por último, llevaba un cinturón en donde cargaba una katana.

Al ver a aquella chica, la "Princesa Imperial" se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó de las manos y de ahí fue hacia su rostro, acariciándolo.

\- _Nunca estuviste sola, Natasha. Siempre estuviste acompañada por ellos.- _Le dijo aquella "Guerrera", mientras que le señalaba su billetera, en donde podía apreciarse una foto en donde estaban sus padres, dos rubios, pero el padre tenía ojos del mismo color que ella y su madre, quien sostenían a una bebe en sus brazos.- Esa recién nacida eres tú y allí están tus padres biológicos. Sí, esa misma.- Señaló aquel personaje.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Quiso saber Natasha.- Es raro decirlo, si la gente me viera, dirían que estoy loca, pero contigo, puedo verte.- Quedó la muchacha sorprendida y secándose las lágrimas.

\- _Es porque soy parte de ti, estoy unida a ti, como un Ángel Guardián. Siempre observándote, cuidándote y viendo cómo progresabas. Natasha, me siento orgullosa de ti y ahora que lo has hecho, yo estoy aquí por ti, para que luchemos juntas contra aquellos que nos intenten lastimar, también cumplir tus sueños. Nunca bajes la guardia, que pronto lo verás realizado.- _Le prometió aquella "Princesa Samurai", haciendo que la chica se levantara del piso y la mirara.

\- Tienes razón y en donde quieran que estén, mis padres me aman. Gracias.- Agradeció la chica a ella.- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- _"Sabaton", mi nombre es "Sabaton"_.- Se presentó su Usuario ante la joven.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:** Volviendo al Presente, en una finca bastante linda y ubicada en las afueras de Tokyo, por un camino custodiado por sus "Fuerzas Leales", allí se hallaba aquella chica, mirando la situación por la ventana: Todavía llovía y se habían formado charcos en la zona del extenso predio y el parque, sus custodios iban de un lado para el otro, patrullando la zona y estaba acompañada por sus amigos y colegas, quienes habían sobrevivido a aquel encuentro con el Jefe en el Pasado.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante.- Le dio la rubia luz verde y allí ingresó un joven moreno y de cabello negro, vistiendo una camisa blanca con campera naranja, pantalones marrón y zapatillas grises. Sumado a ello, portaba un revólver en sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Va todo bien; Naty?.- Preguntó aquel muchacho, llamándola por aquel apodo y caminando hacia su estudio, fue hasta donde se hallaba.

\- Sí...todo bien.- Respondió ella, dando un suspiro pero eso no dejó satisfecho al chico moreno.-

\- ¿Segura?. Escucha, tu mama viene en camino, Lily la fue a buscar con las demás, vienen para ponerse a salvo.- Le informó éste.

\- Gracias por el dato, Carlos, muchas gracias.- Agradeció ella, mientras que iba hacia él.- La seguridad de todos ellos es importante, mientras que esta problemática siga, cualquier va a tomar el control de la Yakuza.- Temió Natasha al respecto por sus seres queridos.

\- Descuida, el que venga aquí y refleje hostilidad, le volaré la cabeza. Mi Stand "Sex Pistols" los protegerá.- Prometió el pistolero y reveló a aquellos diminutos seres amarillos con números negros en su pecho.

\- ¡Carlos, no te olvides que es la hora del almuerzo!.- Le hizo recordar Número 1 al joven.

\- ¡Oh, cierto!.- Exclamó el muchacho y eso hizo reír a Natasha.- Disculpa, Naty, pero tienen razón.- Pidió perdón.

\- No te preocupes, ve tranquilo y que se alimenten bien las "tropas".- Dijo la chica y de ahí salió para aquel sitio.

Quedó sola, pensativa un buen rato, mientras que esperaba a que llegara el momento en el que todos se reunirían allí mismo.

\- _"Pasaron unos días de la derrota de Chandler y su Stand "King Crimson", pero la pacificación no es sencilla. Hay muchas peleas y cuestionamientos sobre mi poder como la nueva Jefa de la Yakuza, muchos sectores no quieren hablar conmigo ni con mis Lugartenientes, apenas cuento con un 20% de apoyo y las esferas más importantes son las que oponen feroz resistencia hacia mí. Mi peor temor es que hayan grupos que busquen aprovecharse de este caos organizativo para obtener posiciones de avanzada. Tengo que ser rápido que mis enemigos, pero esa es la pregunta: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo van a moverse? ¿Cuál será su estrategia?. Entre otras preguntas. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, ni mucho menos mi mama, Lily y el Tío Lincoln...Solo espero que podamos salir de esta".- _Pensó la muchacha y de ahí vio en la ventana la llegada de un coche y bajaron de éste aquellas personas, incluyendo el albino mencionado.

Pronto terminó sus pensamientos y salió para recibirlos. También llegarían Leni, Lily y las demás hermanas a la finca y se pondrían a discutir sobre qué papeles tomar por el asunto del enemigo. Por ahora tenían que organizarse y elaborar un plan.

* * *

*** "Sympathy for the Devil" (Canción de "Los Rolling Stones". Stand Master Paige).**

*** "Radio Waves" (Canción de Roger Waters/"Pink Floyd". Stand Master Jordan Girl)**

*** "In The Year 2525" (Canción de "Zager and Evans (1969)". Stand Master Silas).**

*** Stand Desconocido. Stand Master Fiona (Este personaje apareció en el capítulo "Crimes of Fashion", Temporada 3 de TLH).**

**Los antagonistas se han puesto en marcha, el enfrentamiento está por comenzar, Natasha está con miedo y dudas sobre qué hacer, no quiere que nadie salga lastimado o muerto, pero si desean triunfar, deberán trabajar para derrotar a este "Escuadrón de Élite" y no son ningunos tontos esos mismos.**

**Sumado a ello, se vio el despertar del Stand "Sabaton" de Natasha en el Pasado junto con una vuelta atrás sobre los personajes. Incluyendo la aparición de Carlos Casagrande. No se preocupen que los otros (Carol y Lily) también aparecerán.**

**A prepararse que dentro poco comienza lo bueno. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores por comentar y seguir esta historia (J. Nagera, Johnny Kennedy y RCurrent junto con Guest). **

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y buen Domingo para todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Aquella que es la sucesora**

-_"Siempre estuvimos allí por él, a pesar de que nunca supimos quién era o cómo lucía. Nosotros éramos su grupo que le llenaba de orgullo. Nunca cuestionábamos sus órdenes, su proceder. Si decía "Fiona, quiero que tu Escuadrón y tú se hagan cargo de este tipo, nos debe dinero", lo hacíamos, cumplíamos las reglas. No teníamos piedad y más si se trataba de idiotas que querían hacernos competencias como grupos de pandillas que ni llegaban a dominar una sola cuadra. _

_El mando dentro de la Yakuza era de esa manera: Un orden jerárquico pero nosotros teníamos una exclusividad y era ser los cercanos al Jefe, compartiendo la misma posición con los "Guardianes", siendo ambos "Grupos de Élite" dispuestos a ganarnos el debido respeto y el dinero para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo, como en toda organización, siempre habrán rivalidades, envidias e incluso desprecio hacia nosotros por ser los "Más Cercanos al Jefe" y de percibir una mejor posición. _

_Nos odiaban, no nos querían ver, pero ¿tú sabes lo que es ganarse ese puesto? ¿Sabes lo que me costó a mí llegar, junto a los otros?. No, no lo saben, porque no somos unos simples asesinos, sino que nos ganamos lo que merecíamos porque teníamos Pasados oscuros: Silas fue abandonado por su familia, Paige y Jordan siempre fueron maltratadas por los suyos y yo los encontré, apenas una recién ingresada en la Yakuza, los adopté y tuve bajo mi mando, criándolos como una hermana mayor".- _Pensaba, en esos momentos, Fiona, mientras que se veía una serie de flashbacks.

* * *

**Flashbacks:** Nadie debe ser maltratado en esta vida, pero, por desgracia, hay corazones oscuros en este Mundo, los cuales llevan a que las víctimas pasen y sientan un desprecio hacia aquellos que debían ser sus familiares, que pudieran tener un techo y una educación, sin embargo, eso se había olvidado por completo. Aquellas personas habían quedado en la calle y uno de esos días lluviosos, recién terminada una misión de prueba para ella, Fiona salía del edificio de apartamentos, dejando atrás su estela de muerte y destrucción a su lado. Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta unos callejones donde estaban tres personas refugiadas de aquella tempestad, titiritando del frío y pasando todas las penurias jamás imaginadas.

Se detuvo y los miró, pobres almas atormentadas, ¿quién podía sufrir algo así?. Caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo, las dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja retrocedieron hacia donde se hallaba un chico emo, quien las protegía como si fuera su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Aléjese, no nos lastime!.- Rogó la pelirroja, quien estaba abrazada a la rubia.

No sabía qué decir, los veía temblar del terror, mientras que el chico estaba listo para pelear, portando una tubería oxidada que halló entre los restos de una casa abandonada. Fue entonces que la castaña caminó hacia ellos, pero sin salir de la "mira" de aquel emo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres?.- Preguntó la muchacha con dudas al respecto.

No hubo respuesta, ella podía sentir aquella "energía negativa" que simbolizaba el rechazo, el maltrato y la violencia sufrida en carne propia, incluso pudo ver las lágrimas de las dos chicas, las cuales se mezclaban bajo la lluvia que caía incesantemente durante aquella tarde.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?.- Quiso saber la pelirroja.

Tenía que poseer alguna respuesta, algo que le permitiera evitar ser atacada, ya que el momento más tenso era ese, si se equivocaba, solamente sería una víctima más de todo ese "juego", así que decidió caminar hacia el chico que portaba la tubería y de ahí bajarla, calmarlo.

\- Tranquilos, no les haré daño.- Prometió la muchacha a todos ellos.

\- ¡Eso es mentira, lo mismo decían nuestras familias y mire cómo estamos!.- Bramó la rubia con frustración.

\- Puedo entender su dolor, lo sé.- Comprendió la chica hacia todos ellos, caminando despacio.- Solo quisiera saber...- No tuvo tiempo para preguntar, ya que el chico de la tubería atacó desprevenidamente y la tiró al piso.

\- ¡Todos dicen eso, pero míranos, aquí estamos, luchando por sobrevivir. Eso es lo que hemos hecho y si tenemos que matar, lo haremos sin remordimiento!.- Bramó el emo con furia en su interior, muy pocas veces vistas.

_"Matar sin remordimiento", _qué excelente "eslogan" para una "bandera", un lema que serviría bastante, no causaría mucho miedo o tal vez sí, todo dependía de los resultados que ellos mismos dieran al demostrarlo en las calles. Para ella, oír algo tan "llamativo" causó que caminara hacia esos chicos, mientras que el emo permanecía de pie y erguido como un Soldado, listo para volver a atacar. Estaba por volver a hacerlo, pero se contuvo, no lo hizo, no volvió a alzar su mano contra la castaña, ya que ésta le quitó el tubo y le sostuvo la mano por un buen rato.

\- Díganme una cosa: ¿Qué más les gustaría tener en esta vida?.- Preguntó hacia todos ellos en ese momento. No hubo respuesta, se le quedaron viendo un rato largo.- Mejor dicho, ustedes buscan algo, ¿no es así?.

Los chicos no sabían qué decir, asentir o no.

\- Ustedes fueron tratados como la mierda en esta vida, ¿qué tal esto?. Únanse a mí, yo los protegeré, seré alguien para ustedes y nunca pasarán hambre ni frío.- Prometió a todos los presentes, quienes dudaron un rato, siendo dejados por ella para que deliberaran tranquilamente.

Se les quedó observando, los tres chicos hablaban por lo bajo, intercambiando opiniones, pensando si debían o no aceptar aquella propuesta, pero al final optaron por el "Sí" y todo pasó tan rápido. Al principio fue extraño, pero al presentarlos en la Yakuza, los que estaban en los cargos de "Cobradores de Deudas" tenían un bando neutral con respecto a ellos, mientras que los otros, los que se dedicaban a los "Asesinatos", éstos los miraban con asco y burla, eran inferiores, inútiles, ¿podrían cometer un crimen por el Jefe?. Aquellos chicos los miraban con asco, se creían que podían considerar a los demás como si fueran simples peones, basura que se desechaba y no se volvía a ver más.

Sin embargo, en aquellos días, los cuales fueron bastante duros, complicados, llenos de obstáculos en su camino. Intentaban ganarse el sustento y el apoyo del Jefe, quien siempre permanecía en las sombras, mandando sus órdenes y que las cumplieran al pie de la letra. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo o conocerlo en persona y cuando consiguieron sus Stands, fue ahí donde llamaron su atención, consiguiendo un encuentro con éste, quien los recibió en una habitación oscura y los nombró como su "Guardia de Élite Número 1", dando por creado al "Escuadrón Izanami", en honor a la Diosa de la Vida y de la Muerte en Japón.

Ahora se sentían fuertes, con respaldo de aquella persona, era su "Brazo Armado", el más letal y peligroso. Uno que era leal hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se habían ganado su respeto, los que se burlaban de ellos, ahora mantenían una "Zona de Exclusión". Tenían el poder, Fiona estaba al mando y como toda "Comandante", su tropa tenía que estar siempre atenta a todo, incluso si se producía alguna traición. Pero todo cambió el día en que llegó aquella persona.

\- _"Fiona, ustedes son los Soldados más leales que he tenido. Son oro puro y es un honor haberlos nombrado como mis "Guardianes de Élite". Nunca me bajen los brazos y si alguien intenta pasarse de listo con nosotros, ustedes le ponen punto final a su existencia".- _Había dejado en claro aquel líder ante ellos, mientras que se hallaba en las sombras, siendo transmitido desde un sitio desconocido.

\- Tiene nuestra palabra, Jefe, nunca le fallaremos.- Juró la castaña con sus chicos, listos para todo pero todo cambió un tiempo después.

La llegada de aquella rival, esa chica que nunca había sido vista y que tenía un sueño por cumplir, aquella que provocó la escisión del grupo y las traiciones internas, llevando a que todos quisiera saber quién era el verdadero Jefe, a pesar de que los últimos dos que quisieron descubrir su identidad, terminaran muertos y "sepultados" en el fondo del Mar del Japón, perdidos para toda la vida y sin tener un sitio en donde dejar una flor para recordarlos. Ellos estaban fuera cuando todo ocurrió, cumpliendo una misión y que el propio Jefe podía hacerse cargo, solo seria una pequeña sublevación que no duraría mucho, eso fue lo que pensaron. Pero para desgracia de ellos, aquella "insurrección" se convirtió en una grieta que no tardó en extenderse por toda la Yakuza, afectando cada esfera de poder y que provocó que aquel que yacía en las sombras, tuviera que salir y atar todos los cabos sueltos. No podían quedar vivos, ni esa chica ni tampoco aquellos que se atrevieron a desafiarlo para saber quién era, así que les encargó a los miembros del "Escuadrón Izanami" que ejecutaran a aquellos traidores que habían sido derrotados en las peleas contra Natasha y el grupo que Maggie comandaba, hallándose aquellas personas en el hospital y el Cuartel General de la Policía de Japón.

Su venganza contra aquellos que se habían reído y considerado como "miserables cucarachas" había iniciado. Caminar por los pasillos de aquellos edificios, disfrazados como parte de los personales de los Servicios de Emergencia, ir hacia la celda y las habitaciones en donde estaban internados y detenidos para verlos a la cara y que sintieran aquel miedo y así sentirse inferiores, que los papeles dieran un giro de 360* y ahora no tenían otra vía de escape: Tabby, George y Sam, aquellos que habían tenido la osadía de traicionar al Jefe, junto a otros, los cuales estaban muertos, los vieron a los ojos. A la pareja la acribillaron en la zona de las celdas del Cuartel de la Policía, pero no fue una muerte rápida, sino que fue lenta y dolorosa: Querían oír sus gritos de agonía y hasta llegaron a aferrarse a sus ropas, implorando piedad, pero no lo hicieron: Ellos demostraron la frialdad más pura.

Con Tabby, quien se hallaba internada en el hospital, le inyectaron un potente veneno proveniente del Pez Globo del Japón, provocando que empezara a sentir los peores efectos que jamás hubiera deseado experimentar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, sus órganos entraban en una caída sin fin y un futuro paro cardio-respiratorio acabaría con su vida, pero se había aferrado con fuerza a sus asesinos, los cuales sonrieron, sacándosela de encima y tirándola contra la cama, mientras que se iba agitando y las convulsiones no se hacían esperar, causando que entraran las enfermeras y los médicos para intentar salvarla, pero todo intento fue en vano: Ella también murió y a sus asesinos jamás los encontraron.

Cumplida esa misión, ellos obtuvieron sus Stands por haber "echo Justicia" contra los traidores, sin embargo, los otros que integraban la banda de Maggie estaban llegando cada vez más al Jefe y éste tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, liquidando a algunos pero eso llevó a que la chica que buscaba cumplir su sueño llegara y decidiera entablar la última batalla. Fiona y sus chicos tenían Fe que el Jefe ganaría, ¿quién podía vencerlo?. Él tenía todo el poder, era el Emperador, nadie podía arrebatarle su Trono Imperial pero se confió demasiado, creyó que el destino estaría de su lado, pero éste puede ser traicionero. Se dejó llevar, ganarse la confianza en sí mismo y su corazón también lo engañó, llevando a que aquella muchacha, cuyo nombre reveló ante él durante el encuentro en la Iglesia de Okinawa: Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, la nueva "Emperatriz" de la Yakuza, quien lo terminó por vencer, vengando a sus amigos caídos y cumpliendo aquel sueño.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua helada, no podía ser cierto, sin embargo, varias esferas de poder en la Yakuza juraron lealtad a la nueva Jefa, cosa que encendió la llama del odio en Fiona y su grupo, no podían creerlo, todo un esfuerzo por proteger al Jefe y llegaba alguien que nunca había sido visto o conocido con anterioridad para proclamarse la nueva líder de la Mafia. Esto era imperdonable, un vulgar atropello contra los códigos del grupo y provocó que la mecha se encendiera, provocando aquella furia contra la recién llegada.

Sentían rabia, no podía creer que les hubieran arruinado a la Yakuza y ahora iban a por ella, a por sus amigos y familia. La harían salir y derrotarla.

Empezaba una etapa bastante complicada para Natasha y que debía resolver junto a los suyos antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:** Y ahora, a pocos días de la muerte del Jefe, ella se había proclamado como su "Sucesora", el "Trono Imperial" le pertenecía y nadie podía quitárselo de las manos. Eso era un ataque contra su postura y sus deseos de controlar la Yakuza y aquella chica que había llegado hacia poco, debía pagar caro las consecuencias, al matar al Jefe, provocó la furia de su "Séquito" y Fiona estaba dispuesta a todo.

Desde el coche que conducía Paige, mientras que Silas hacía de copiloto y Jordan iba atrás como su "Escolta", su objetivo era descubrir en dónde se ocultaba Natasha y así matarla.

\- Recuerden, maten a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, pero a "Ricitos de Oro" me la dejan a mí.- Pidió Fiona a sus "Soldados", quienes asintieron con un "Sí, Su Majestad".- Prepárate, Natasha, vamos a por ti y una vez que acabe contigo, yo seré la que dirija a la Yakuza.- Prometió la castaña, mientras que se iba divisando en el horizonte los suburbios de Tokyo, territorios que estaban custodiados por la gente de su rival.

* * *

**_"La calma antes de la tormenta"_ dice el refrán. Aquí se han visto los motivos de los rivales, en especial de Fiona y su odio hacia Natasha, pero ¿cuándo va a estallar el polvorín?. Eso ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo, así que a agarrarse bien fuerte de los asientos porque van a comenzar las batallas y correrá sangre como los Ríos de la Antigua Babilonia.**

**Les mando saludos y agradecimientos para RCurrent, Johnny Kennedy, Guest y J. Nagera. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y les deseo a todos un excelente fin de semana. Cuídense y hasta la semana que viene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Sympathy for the Devil** Tic-Tac, el reloj de muñeca que pertenecía a Lincoln marcó las 12:00 del Mediodía, aún continuaba lloviendo, sin embargo, reunidos en aquella "Casa de Seguridad" que tenía la Yakuza para Natasha, allí se hallaban reunidos para poder discutir sobre qué planes deberían tomarse en cuenta y más al tratarse de que el enemigo podría estar al acecho en esos momentos, por lo cual, optaron por discutir una buena idea que el albino tenía en mente.

\- Lincoln, me niego rotundamente de que Natasha se aleje de mí, tiene que estar conmigo y con todos nosotros. Somos su familia.- Dijo Leni, con una profunda determinación, de que jamás abandonaría a su hija.

\- Sí, Lincoln, hay que protegerla, además, esos Usuarios Stand enemigos ya deben estar cerca.- Advirtió Lana al respecto.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo una idea.- Dijo, pidiendo la atención de todos los presentes, mientras que se acercaban para oírlo sobre cuál sería su plan. Primero, se dirigió hacia Evelyn.- Evelyn, dime, ¿te has memorizado este lugar?.- Interrogó a la Asesina Profesional y Agente suya.

\- Afirmativo, lo he hecho.- Dijo la joven con seriedad y con un tono militar en su voz.

\- Bien, dilo.- Pidió el albino a ella, quien asintió.

\- Esta "Casa de Seguridad" tiene unas tres hectáreas y unos 500 metros hacia la entrada y salida de coches, la puerta principal está vigilada por los agentes de la Yakuza, sin embargo, el enemigo porta Stands y éstos no podrán hacer nada ante un rival que no podrán ver. Por lo tanto, sugiero hacer un "repliegue" de fuerzas hacia 750 metros.- Propuso Evelyn sobre aquella decisión que estaba anexada al plan de Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Carlos Casagrande con sorpresa y casi golpeando la mesa.- Dejaríamos a Natasha sin protección, la matarían en cualquier momento y no sabemos qué clase de Stands tienen estos miembros del "Escuadrón Izanami".- Alegó con temor a que la Jefa de la Yakuza sufriera algún daño mortal contra su vida.

\- No sería así, pero esto sería de tenderle una emboscada.- Le tranquilizó Lincoln al miembro de la Familia Casagrande.- Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, Carlos, lo mismo tú, Carol y de Rocky. Si queremos vencer al enemigo y que Natasha sea la legítima Jefa de la Yakuza, debemos tener en cuenta que el peligro acecha en cada esquina de, no solo de Tokyo, sino todo el Mundo, los Usuarios Stand se atraen como el Magnetismo y los objetos de Metal, pero esa unión no sabrás si es buena o mala, hasta que lo descubras por tu cuenta. Así que, ¿qué dicen?.- Dijo el albino a todos los presentes, hablando con aquel tono serio pero paternal, a pesar de todo, siendo su sobrina la hija de aquel enemigo que quiso matarlos, los lazos entre ambas familias estaban más unidos que nunca, sin embargo, esta era la "Prueba de Fuego" definitiva y que impondría la "calificación" para todos ellos.- Chicas, ustedes salgan de aquí, vayan en auto con las fuerzas de la Yakuza, les tenderemos una emboscada a éstos.

\- Pero, Lincoln...- Iba a decir Lola con miedo.

\- Tranquila, estaré bien, ustedes también tienen Stands, saben defenderse. Nunca me han defraudado.- Sostuvo el albino, apoyando sus manos en la rubia.

\- Está bien, pero cuídate, ¿sí?. Lo mismo a Natasha.- Fue el pedido de la Princesa y modelo de la Familia Loud.

\- Lo prometo, ella estará bien.- Dio su palabra y de ahí, las chicas partieron hacia el coche que les estaba esperando y dejaron el lugar, como un señuelo para el enemigo.

* * *

El Reloj iba lento, parecía una eterna tortura, un Loop sin fin, en donde Carlos se hallaba cargando su Revólver con "Sex Pistols", a los cuales había alimentado para que estuvieran listos para pelear.

\- No teman, chicos, todo saldrá bien.- Les dio sus ánimos a ellos.

\- No te preocupes, Carlitos, no tememos a nadie.- Le tranquilizó Número 1.

\- Es verdad, quien venga aquí, le daremos una "cálida bienvenida".- Prometió Número 2, mientras que terminaban de almorzar.

\- Así se habla, muchachos y cuando hayamos terminado con esta "insurrección", les prometo que van a comer como Reyes.- Hizo esa promesa ante aquellos seres, quienes celebraron con un grito de emoción.

Una vez que terminó su labor, el joven preparó su Revólver y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lincoln y los demás.

\- ¿Estás listo?.- Preguntó el albino al chico, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, andando.- Ordenó y se prepararon para salir de allí, con rumbo hacia los exteriores de la "Casa de Seguridad".

* * *

Si hay algo que muchos Usuarios Stand tienen, como característica, es la infiltración. Uno debe andarse con cuidado, de no ser detectado, porque, hoy en día, la Tecnología ha mejorado bastante para que cualquier intruso quiera meterse en una casa ajena, sea por robo o cualquier otro motivo. Pero en este caso, el ir en silencio, sin ser detectada, ayudó bastante a Paige, la cual se metió por los pequeños bosques que habían allí y observó la casa y sus movimientos.

\- _¿Ves algo, Paige?.- _Preguntó Fiona, quien le hablaba desde un celular.

\- Nada, Jefa, todo despejado.- Señaló la pelirroja sobre el sitio.- Voy a avanzar más.

\- _¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! ¡Mantén tu posición hasta que estén en tu rango! ¡¿Eres retrasada o qué?!.- _Bramó aquella castaña, desde el otro lado, furiosa y casi provocando que la chica cayera al piso, ya que estaba subida a un árbol. Acto seguido, se calmó.- _Tendrás que perdonarme, pero ya sabes bien lo que te digo y..._\- Pero en esos momentos, la pelirroja se le adelantó.

\- _"No tolero la ignorancia y la confianza en extremo"._ Ya lo sé, Jefa, disculpe.- Pidió disculpas, aunque podía notarse, en su tono de voz, que estaba un tanto cansada de esas "repeticiones" todo el tiempo.

\- _Es para que lo comprendas, Paige, no hay que perder. Silas me acaba de informar que un auto salió con rumbo hacia el Oeste y..._\- En aquel instante, la pelirroja notó que la puerta de cristal corrediza se abría y salía un grupo de personas.

\- Jefa, disculpe la interrupción, pero los tengo en la mira. Corto.- Dijo Paige y de ahí, partió para enfrentar al enemigo.

\- _Ve con cuidado: A Natasha no la mates, quiero oír su sufrimiento cuando vea morir a sus seres queridos.- _Pidió como encargo la castaña.

* * *

Una vez que pusieron un pie afuera de la "Casa de Seguridad", Carlos hizo una seña para que pudieran avanzar.

\- El camino está despejado, no detecto nada en el aire.- Dijo el chico de México, señalando los senderos de piedra caliza.

\- Bien, esto nos conducirá hacia el garage de coches, en donde podremos tomar uno y reunirnos con los demás en Tokyo.- Alegó Natasha, ya que ella estaba familiarizada con el lugar, debido a los paseos que había tenido durante su "exilio".

\- Tendremos que ir con cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de enemigos pueden haber por aquí, incluso una flor y una piedra pueden ser peligrosos.- Pidió Evelyn extremo cuidado.

Dieron unos pasos más hacia las escaleras y senderos de piedra caliza, bien pulidos, blancos como la nieve, la primera en bajar fue Natasha, acompañada por Carlos, Carol y Rocky, mientras que Evelyn le seguía el paso, sin embargo, en el momento en el que Lincoln iba a poner un pie en el primer peldaño, algo provocó que los pájaros salieran volando del lugar, como si estuvieran presos del pánico.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó Evelyn.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?.- Quiso saber Carol, pero, de golpe, al intentar bajar el siguiente peldaño, algo la inmovilizó por completo.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi pierna...no puedo moverme!.- Alertó la rubia y estaba en lo cierto, ya que algo la estaba reteniendo.

\- ¡Espera, Carol, déjame ver qué...!.- Pidió Natasha, pero en esos momentos, sus piernas también quedaron inmovilizadas por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Es un ataque de Stand, pero no veo al culpable!.- Quiso saber Lincoln sobre el misterioso rival oculto entre las sombras.

\- Jejejejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Lincoln? ¿Acaso tu sobrina no sabe defenderse?.- Preguntó una voz, la cual se hacía sentir cerca, pero no sabían en dónde se hallaba su posición.

\- ¡Carl, utiliza a tu Stand para buscar al Usuario!.- Le pidió el albino al moreno.

\- ¡Enseguida, vamos, "Sex..."!.- No tuvo tiempo para apretar el gatillo, cuando lo estaba por hacer, su mano quedó, completamente, inmovilizada por una misteriosa fuerza, haciendo que se la torciera con fuerza.- ¡Agh, maldita, maldita hija de puta!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ohhhh, ¿qué pasa, Carlitos? ¿Acaso te lastimé la mano?. Es solo un golpecito, pero el próximo no lo será.- Advirtió la misteriosa rival, oculta, sin revelar su posición, gozando del dolor y el sufrimiento de sus víctimas.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Miedo? Mmmmm, sí, puedo sentirlo.- Dijo ella y de ahí empezó a caminar hacia los presentes.

Delante de sus ojos, inmovilizados por aquella fuerza, allí se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja, jeans azules con una blusa negra y una calavera bordada en su Centro, de color blanco y unos zapatos marrón. En sus manos se podía ver el objeto que portaba, era una serie de Muñecos Vudú, los cuales tenían la forma de sus víctimas, atados a un hilo rojo, con el cual movía a sus presas para torturarlos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Natasha.

\- Jejejeje, con que estás en la "Jefa", no es más que una niña asustada, no eres nada, Natasha, pero a mi verdadera Líder sí le interesas, eres su rival, su Némesis, le quitaste el "Trono Imperial", el mando de la Yakuza y ahora lo vas a pagar.- Dijo la pelirroja, acercándose hacia la rubia Loud, pero en aquel momento, la chica iba a golpearla con fuerza, siendo detenida en el acto.- No, no, no, eso no lo harás.- Sentenció ella.- Ah, por cierto, ¿en dónde están mis modales?. Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Paige y éste es mi Stand, "Sympathy for the Devil", cuya habilidad, como pueden ver, son una serie de Muñecos Vudú y que puedo manipular cualquier movimiento de ustedes. Les daré un ejemplo.- Dijo y tras terminar de hablar, hizo que uno de ellos arrojara a Natasha por las escaleras, lastimándola en el cuerpo.-

\- Ah...Ah...Ah...- Gemía la rubia del dolor, intentaba ir hacia su rival, pero ésta la tenía inmovilizada, iba a invocar a su Stand, pero Paige fue más rápida y le pisó la mano con fuerza, casi provocando el tronido de sus huesos.

\- No, no, no, no, niña mala.- Dijo con burla y ejercía más presión con sus zapatos.- Deberías saber que está mal atacar a la gente por la espalda.

Carl, aprovechando que aquella demente estaba lastimando a Natasha, intentó hacer un mínimo movimiento y con su mano derecha, decidió apuntarle a la cabeza a la rival.

\- _Vamos, "Sex Pistols", demuestren quién manda a esa perra.- _Pidió, susurrando, mientras que se preparaba para jalar el gatillo.

\- ¿Ah?.- Se giró Paige, tras torturar a Natasha, volteándose y atacando al chico, quien fue arrojado hacia atrás, estrellándose contra las puertas corredizas de cristal, provocando su estallido y el riego de los vidrios por todas partes, sumado a las heridas que la provocaron.- ¿Vieron?. Eso pasa por jugar sucio, ¿quién más quiere ser un h...?.- Preguntó la pelirroja, sin embargo, una gota de sangre cayó sobre su mano, proveniendo de su frente.

* * *

\- Jejejeje, me heriste demasiado, pero aún logré efectuar un tiro en el último segundo. Nadie se mete con un Casagrande y vive para contarlo.- Dijo el peli negro, quien pudo sentir su pierna derecha liberada de aquel control o agarre.

* * *

\- Vaya, qué tonta que fui, de seguro la Jefa me va a putear a más no poder, bajé la guardia y uno de los hilos se quebró. ¡Qué idiota!. Pero bueno, de los errores aprendemos.- Dijo con "frustración" y de ahí caminaba hacia donde estaba Natasha.

\- _"Mierda, tengo que hacer algo, pero ni Lincoln ni Evelyn pueden atacar...Necesito pensar en un plan...Espera...Eso es...Recuerdo que cuando Carlitos tomó su Revólver, se pudo sentir el miedo en su voz. En momentos como esos, el cerebro emite y provoca la descarga de Adrenalina, una hormona y neurotransmisor, cuya función es incrementar la frecuencia cardíaca, contrae los vasos sanguíneos, dilata las vías aéreas y participa en la lucha o huida de Sistema Nervioso Simpático".- _Pensaba Carol, viendo que la rival iba a continuar lastimando a Natasha y lo hizo, en ese momento se pudo oír el crujido de la mano de la rubia, mientras que se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Agh, maldita!.- Gritó del dolor y eso era como un "Concierto" para la oponente, quien se agachó para hablar con ella.

(Ciocolatta, OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo", PS2)

\- Jejejeje, tu amigo me hirió en la frente por aquel roce de bala, pero contigo, voy a disfrutar mucho con torturarte. Tus gritos son un delicioso placer, igual que un niño en una Dulcería o en una Juguetería, igual que cuando uno va a abrir los regalos bajo el Árbol de Navidad durante el 25 o cuando se estrena la película que uno ama. Sí, el cerebro es maravilloso, un verdadero "Enigma" que nos costó mucho entender, pero hoy en día, se ha logrado, gracias a la Ciencia misma, sin olvidarse de sus otras ramas, la revelación de todos sus misterios: El cerebro nos dice todo, es como una enorme Biblioteca que debe ser cuidada, pero que también hay que protegerse de cualquier engaño. Nos transmite todos sus conocimientos, funciona como un Ente Regulador, pero, hoy en día, estamos embrutecidos por tonterías y nos hemos olvidado de él. Tú eres una excepción, el haber peleado contra el Jefe, demuestra que tienes un coraje terrible, pero aún así, no estás altura de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de mi Jefa.- Sostuvo Paige, viéndose imágenes de todos los descubrimientos científicos y sintiendo ese "poder" que le invadía.

\- ¿Crees que porque tengas el conocimiento o el poder, vayas a lograr tu objetivo?.- Preguntó Natasha, desafiándola.

\- Por supuesto que sí, nosotros somos superiores a ti. Tú eres, solamente, una mocosa sin nada en esta vida.- Respondió la pelirroja con burla, mientras que daba por finalizada la charla.- ¿Sabes?. Fue lindo hablar contigo, pero mi Jefa tiene otros planes contigo, así que vamos, andando.- Pidió y la levantó con su Stand, no sin antes tirar a todos los demás contra las paredes, excepto Carol, quien logró aferrarse a un farol y de ahí se ocultó tras unos matorrales.- Andando, "Emperatriz", te ha llegado la hora.

La mente humana es un gran misterioso, el cual todavía sigue sin concluirse sus investigaciones, sin embargo, se han hallado valiosas notas y descubrimientos de la misma. Un ejemplo dado fue la energía que el cerebro seguía emitiendo, una vez que se produjera la decapitación. El primer ajusticiado fue Nicolás Jacques Pelletier, el 25 de Abril de 1792, habiendo adquirido, anteriormente, la guillotina su fama durante la "Revolución Francesa" con las ejecuciones de Luís XVI y su familia, sin olvidarse de su creador, Joseph Ignace Guillotin. Sin embargo, con el correr de los años, la guillotina adquirió una terrible fama y fue desterrada de Europa. Durante los años 20, un científico se propuso examinar y comprobar el funcionamiento del cerebro, aún después de haberse llevado a cabo la ejecución y lo consiguió, cumplió con su objetivo, siendo el "conejillo de indias" un despiadado asesino que aterrizó a París por un largo tiempo.

Recién para el 10 de Septiembre de 1977, el último condenado en ser ejecutado en la guillotina fue Hamida Djandoubi de Túnez, acusado de asesinar a su ex-novia. Después de eso, la Pena de Muerte fue abolida en Francia.

* * *

Carol, la cual estaba herida, pero aún así quería seguir luchando, se movió con cautela por aquellos jardines y parques extensos, mirando con rabia a la rival, quien se llevaba a Natasha, mientras que la empujaba contra el piso y la lastimaba un rato, haciéndole gritar a más no poder.

\- Qué tonta que eres.- Se burló Paige.- Ya, levántate.- Ordenó, pero, de golpe, la rubia que estaba detrás suyo, se lanzó contra ella, atacándola con fuerza y con sus puños, evitando no entrar en su rango.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Natasha, yo me encargo de esta puta!.- Pidió Carol, dispuesta a todo, mientras que Paige iba a por su Muñeco Vudú.

\- ¡Vaya estúpida, ahora pagarás caro, tenía pensado dejarte vivir, pero me equivoqué, te haré pedazos, destrozaré cada parte de tu cuerpo!.- Bramó la pelirroja y comenzó a mover los hilos de aquella figura, torciendo las piernas y el brazo izquierdo de Carol, sin embargo, en aquel momento, la rubia sonrió con burla.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó con una pequeña risa en su voz.- Jejejeje, parece que hay algo que no está bien aquí.- Alegó Carol, mientras que Paige entraba en pánico y veía al Stand de aquella rubia, la cual había protegido a su Usuaria.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Preguntó la pelirroja con asombro, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- Este es mi Stand, Paige y se llama "My Chemical Romance". Como verás, puede indagar sobre el funcionamiento y habilidad de tu Stand, aunque debo admitir que ocultaste bien aquel detalle, ese mínimo detalle importante: Todos tus ataques con aquellos Muñecos Vudú dependen el estado de emoción esté su presa. Un ejemplo fueron Carlos, Evelyn y Natasha, además de herir a Lincoln y a mí, tengo que admitirlo, ha sido costoso, pero aún así, logré crear un "Campo de Fuerza" a base de una anestesia que emplean los doctores para calmar a los pacientes y es la Morfina. Así que ha llegado la hora de una pequeña lección de Historia.- Dijo Carol, protegida, de cualquier manipulación.

\- ¡No puede ser, tendrías que haberte...! Muerte...no...¡no puede terminar así!.- Gritó Paige y de golpe, su pierna izquierda fue la primera en quebrarse como un palillo de madera, produciendo un horrible crujido, llevando a que se cayera al piso y salpicaran gotas de sangre el mismo.

Carol la observó y pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de la rival iba sufriendo aquel pago de las consecuencias.

\- Hay algo que tienes que ser: Sí, la Adrenalina provoca estas reacciones en el cuerpo humano cuando está en un situación complicada, tal sería el caso al ver una película de terror o cuando se esperan los resultados de un examen en la escuela. Pero, también existe la Morfina, nombrada así por el Farmacéutico Friedrich Wilhelm Adam Sertürner de Alemania y su función es la anestesiar el cuerpo, calmar los dolores, tal como ocurrió durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y que muchos personajes de la Historia han sido adictos a ésta, tal y como fue el caso del Mariscal y Reichsmarschall Hermann Wilhelm Göring de la Luftwaffe del Tercer Reich.- Relató Carol sobre aquel papel que ejercía ese calmante y los antecedentes vividos.- Pero, para serte más clara, todo mi cuerpo está protegido por esta "Barrera Anestésica" y todos tus golpes serán devueltos, como el karma que merece una miserable como tú. El atacar a mi Jefa es imperdonable.- Sentenció la rubia con severidad en su voz.

\- ¡MISERABLE, TE HARÉ TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS DE MIERDA!.- Gritó Paige, quien se dispuso en darle un golpe, pero Carol fue más rápida y con su Stand, le devolvieron cada uno de los ataques, provocando los estallidos en sus manos, brazos y la pierna izquierda.

\- Tu Jefa es una cobarde con todas las letras, no mereces nada. Solo envía a sus putas para hacerle el trabajo sucio; sumado a ello, nos lastimaste a todos y has hecho que perdiera la paciencia, así que es hora de sacar la basura.- Sentenció la rubia.

\- _¡Natasha, "Sabaton", acabemos con esa perra!.- _Pidió el Stand de Carol, ayudando a levantar a la rubia.

\- Tienes razón, ¡vamos, "Sabaton"!.- Respondió Natasha e invocó a aquella Princesa Samurai, quien desenvainó su Espada y rodearon a Paige, la cual tomó su celular para advertirles del peligro que corría.

\- _"He sido derrotada...Ya no puedo hacer nada...Completen la misión por mí, amigos".- _Mandó aquel mensaje y tras incorporarse, con dificultad, aún tenía a su Stand en sus manos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

(Aggression and Victory, J. P. Polnareff, OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle")

\- La tortura no es más que la cobardía de un enemigo como tú. Eso es lo único que te identifica, Paige, aún siendo alguien que tuvo el coraje de pelear contra nosotros, ésta no te la perdonaremos.- Sentenció Natasha, haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

\- Acabemos con esta perra demente, amiga y volvamos con los demás.- Pidió Carol y ambas amigas prepararon a sus Stands.

\- ¡Ja, ¿creen qué...?!.- Preguntó Paige, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la pelirroja recibió un bombardeo de puñetazos provenientes de los Stands de Natasha y Carol.

\- ¡WANNA BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Exclamó el de la rubia y antigua hija del Jefe de la Yakuza.

\- ¡INTO THE MOTHERLAND*!.- Añadió el de la chica escarlata y de ahí, Paige fue arrojada por los aires hasta caer contra el piso de piedra, golpeándose la cabeza y muriendo por el golpe, sumado a los huesos que se le habían quebrado anteriormente.

\- Sayonara, puta.- Dijeron ambas amigas y partieron de allí, heridas, pero bien, ya que habían logrado derrotar al enemigo, sin embargo, debían tener extremo cuidado, esto era un comienzo.

* * *

(His name is Díavolo-versión extendida, OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle")

Sentada en su coche, el cual estaba estacionado a unos 200 metros de distancia de la "Casa de Seguridad", Fiona recibió el último mensaje de Paige, antes de morir, ésta había alertado de su futura derrota y muerte, cosa que la hizo enfurecer y ahogó un grito de rabia en su interior.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Señorita Fiona?.- Preguntó Silas, quien estaba al mando del coche.

\- Paige y su Stand "Sympathy for the Devil" fueron derrotados y ella está muerta.- Anunció con seriedad en su voz, tomando a todos por sorpresa y de ahí fue hacia donde estaba otra de sus "Agentes".- Jordan, quiero que te encargues de estas plagas.- Pidió con tono militar en su voz.

\- No la defraudaré, Señorita Fiona, mataré a esas mierdas.- Juró la muchacha, dispuesta a cumplir con su misión.

\- Bien.- Dijo Fiona y de ahí dirigió una mirada a Silas, quien encendió el coche y partieron de allí.- Dejemos que venga a nosotros, ya le dirigiré un mensaje para la "Emperatriz".- Juró la muchacha, mientras que partían de allí.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en la "Casa de Seguridad", Carol había curado las heridas de Lincoln, Evelyn, Natasha, Carlos y ella. Ahora quedaba saber cuántos enemigos más quedaban de pie y qué clase de poderes tenían los mismos.

\- Será mejor ir al garage y en el camino, mientras que los buscamos a los culpables, nos contactaremos con las chicas.- Pidió Natasha a todos ellos, adquiriendo, de a poco, ese papel serio como Jefa de la Yakuza.

\- Sí, es verdad, además, este ataque fue como una especie de "señuelo", querían sacarnos y así matarnos de uno.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que se ponía de pie y Evelyn tomaba las llaves que habían allí.

Pronto, una vez que llegaron los "Agentes" de la Yakuza, éstos se quedaron a custodiar el lugar por si volvían, sumado a ello, los chicos irían a por los culpables de aquel golpe contra ellos, pero siempre con la mirada y la guardia en alto. No podían caer en las trampas que aquellos rivales tendrían preparadas. Una vez que terminaron de asegurar el lugar aquellas fuerzas, el coche que tenían los jóvenes partió de allí y con rumbo hacia el Oeste.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este capítulo. Lamento muchísimo el haberme demorado semanas con escribir esta historia, pero he estado muy ocupado, entre el nuevo trabajo que tengo hace poco, los otros fics, las salidas y otros asuntos importantes, me han desconectado mucho y el tiempo se me pasa volando; pero aquí estoy, de regreso y con este capítulo, en donde, además, necesitaba pensar a fondo el desarrollo de los mismos y todo esto se lo agradezco a los mangas de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure", en especial en los razonamientos y modos de pelea, sobre conocer el Stand de tu enemigo.**

**Ahora que Paige ha muerto (y que fue un rival muy complicado), se vienen más combates, Fiona está dispuesta a todo y no perderá la oportunidad de tomar el poder. Por otro lado, ¿cuál será el Stand de Jordan y sus habilidades? ¿Leni y las demás estarán bien?. Todas las respuestas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene, el cual se llamará _"Disco Inferno, Sex Pistols y Satellite vs Radio Waves"._**

*** El "Into the Motherland" proviene del tema "Panzerkampf" de "Sabaton", sustituyendo el "Muda Muda" que se vio en el "Vento Loud", aunque fue una buena referencia a Dio y también al grito de batalla del Stand "Golden Experience" de su hijo, Giorno Giovanna. **

**Otra cosa, el "Wanna Be" es el grito de batalla de "Spice Girls", el Stand de Trish Una, hija de Díavolo, antagonista principal y lo dejé, aquí, como referencia.**

**Bueno, amigos, nos estamos viendo, cuídense y muchas gracias por comentar a Johnny Ficker, J0nas Nagera, RCurrent y Guest. Cuídense y les deseo un buen Domingo para todos.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Sabaton, Sex Pistols, ABC y Star Platinum vs Radio Waves**** Lamento muchísimo la demora, últimamente estoy más ocupado en otros asuntos que no son de Fanfiction y Wattpad. Además de que necesito pensar a fondo el desarrollo de estos últimos capítulos, el trabajo, escribir unos libros que tengo en mente, sobre Historia, enviarlos a las editoriales, salir afuera, caminar, cumplir con mis rutinas y demás, lleva a que se me agote el tiempo y no tenga mucho para escribir ni nada por el estilo.**

**Pero haré todo lo posible para que este fic esté terminado antes de Julio.**

**Agradezco muchísimo a J. Nagera y Johnny Kennedy por haber comentado y a prepararse, que todavía no culmina esta pelea por el poder.**

* * *

La sangre caía por las heridas que Natasha había recibido y éstas empapaban el tapizado de los asientos, mientras que Carol iba curando a los que habían sido lastimados tras el combate contra Paige y su Stand "Sympathy for the Devil", ellos habían dejado la "Casa de Seguridad" para dirigirse hacia Tokyo y así tenderles una emboscada al enemigo por la ruta, sin embargo, aquello no iba a ser sencillo, estaban delante de un grupo bastante entrenado, serio, inteligente, calculador y severo, en donde no eran permitidos los fracasos y derrotas. Todo aquel que fallara, tenía que pagar con su vida aquella afrenta y no había vuelta atrás.

Paige estaba muerta y con ello se podía sentir la furia de Fiona, quien había depositado sus esperanzas en aquella chica pelirroja. Se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que una rubia y su Stand llamado "My Chemical Romance" hubieran provocado la derrota de su "agente" enviada para acabar con la "usurpadora". Ahora tenía que tener confianza en la nueva sucesora y así poder acabar con Natasha.

* * *

\- _Más te vale que acabes con esa incompetente ahora mismo, Jordan. Mira que confío en ti.- _Le hablaba Fiona a la chica de cabellos rubios, la cual se hallaba en la periferia de Tokyo.

\- No se preocupe, Jefa, todo en orden y bajo control.- Le prometió Jordan, tranquilizando a la chica de que podría ella sola contra los oponentes.

\- _Tengo entendido que Paige llegó a herirlos y se están recuperando, pero no bajes la guardia. Espero que tu Stand tenga la fuerza suficiente para aplastarlos.- _Pidió la castaña, quien terminaba de hablar con ella y de ahí ponían punto final a la charla.

Para Jordan, la situación no tenía que salirse de control, debía tomar todas las medidas necesarias si quería ganar, así que guardó su celular y de ahí empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban las personas, mezclándose con las mismas, buscando el "punto exacto" en donde llevar a cabo su cometido contra los enemigos de su Jefa. Solo necesitaba una buena posición y de ahí terminaría con el problema. Listo, asunto arreglado, sin embargo, cuando empezó a buscarlos, éstos no aparecían por ningún lugar.

\- _"No entres en desesperación; Jordan, tú sabes bien lo que debes hacer. Por ahora espera y de ahí comenzará la fiesta".- _Pensó la rubia y justo en esos momentos, pudo divisarlo a aquel coche, el cual se movía delante de sus propios ojos y reconocía a sus integrantes.- Jejejejejeje, bueno, bueno, bueno, pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí.- Río y de ahí un aura la envolvió, mostrándose a un Stand "robótico" y que tomaba forma de una radio cassette_ "Sanyo"_, de los años 70-80, de aquellas que se veían en las películas de comedia en Nueva York y Los Ángeles.- Es hora de comenzar con la fiesta.- Finalizó, mientras que comenzaba a encender aquel "artefacto".

Una sonrisa siniestra comenzó a dibujarse, mientras que el sonido de aquella "radio" empezaba a escucharse por aquellos barrios cercanos a Tokyo, en su zona periférica.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que nos hayan atacado.- Dijo Carlos Casagrande, mientras que era él quien manejaba el vehículo, ya que habían intercambiando los mandos con Evelyn.- ¿De dónde mierda salió esa demente?.- Quiso saber en aquellos momentos.

\- Tengo la teoría de que esa chica pertenecía al "Escuadrón Izanami" y debía ser una de las enviadas de aquella que busca matar a Natasha.- Alegó Evelyn, quien estuvo uniendo aquellos últimos acontecimientos transcurridos desde la amenaza de aquel grupo, su llegada a Tokyo y la lucha contra Paige en la "Casa de Seguridad" que tenía la Yakuza.

\- Se nota que están sedientos de sangre y poder con querer matar a Natasha, es injusto, ella nunca les quiso hacer nada malo.- Alegó Carol en defensa de la rubia, la cual permanecía callada y mirando hacia afuera.

\- No se preocupen, todo se aclarará cuando lleguemos con los demás a Tokyo.- Les prometió Lincoln a los presentes.

De golpe algo se estrelló contra el parabrisas delantero, salpicando con sangre los cristales y haciendo que el coche perdiera el control en el camino. Hubo pánico, pero lo más aterrador era que lo que se había lanzado contra ellos, se trataba de una persona, un sujeto de negro estaba atacando el vehículo, buscando que se estrellaran contra algún poste de concreto.

\- ¡Oye, sal de ahí, hijo de puta!.- Le ordenó Carlos, pero no hubo respuesta, aquel tipo subió hasta el techo y comenzó a patearlo con fuerza, llevando a que el chico sacara su Revólver Mágnum con "Sex Pistols", listo para disparar.- ¡Contaré hasta tres, si no te bajas del auto, te voy a volar la puta tapa de los sesos, ¿oíste?!.- Bramó y lanzó su amenaza, dejando a Evelyn, quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, para que tomara el control y así evitaran una colisión.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Carlitos!.- Pidió Natasha al moreno, ya que esa persona no parecía estar simplemente "loca", algo estaba pasando en esos momentos con esa misma.

\- ¡No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado!.- Le prometió el hermano de Bobby y fue entonces que comenzó a subir con cuidado hacia el techo del auto, el sujeto seguía pateando con fuerza y provocando hundimientos en el mismo, así que el chico cargó su arma y le apuntó.- ¡Oye, imbécil, más te vale bajarte antes de que cuente tres, de lo contrario, tu cara aparecerá en los obituarios de mañana!.- Advirtió el muchacho, quien se preparó para disparar, empezando la cuenta regresiva.- ¡Uno, dos, t...!.- Pero en aquel momento, algo ocurrió otras dos personas aparecieron por detrás de Carlos, provocando que éste rodara por el techo y su arma se le saliera del control de sus manos, amenazando con caerse en la autopista.

\- ¡Carlos!.- Gritó Natasha, quien iba a ir en su auxilio, pero el chico le detuvo.

\- ¡No lo hagas, esto me huele a una trampa, quédate ahí y dile a Evelyn que manejo en zig-zag!.- Le pidió el moreno como favor.

Parecía una locura, un suicidio, si hacían algo como eso terminarían estrellándose y muriendo, sin embargo, el joven tenía confianza de que lo lograrían, que podrían sacarse aquel problema de encima. Fue entonces que Natasha asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el peli negro de los Casagrande peleara contra el hombre de traje negro y ella le pedía a Evelyn que cumpliera con la orden expresada por el pistolero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos vamos a matar si hago esas maniobras!.- Exclamó con sorpresa la castaña de EEUU.

\- ¡Es la única opción, estos tipos no están en sus cabales, no es posible que después de uno, luego saltarán otros dos. Tiene que haber un Usuario Stand que esté provocando toda esta locura!.- Teorizó la agente, mientras que comenzaban a efectuar dichas maniobras peligrosas, logrando quitarle de encima a Carlos al primero de los dementes y de ahí recuperaba su Revólver Mágnum.

El muchacho comenzó a divisar una curva ascendente por la autopista, sería la oportunidad perfecta de poder liberarse de aquellos dos enemigos, pero tendría que agarrarse del vehículo, de lo contrario, su cuerpo saldría disparado como una bala de cañón y se estrellaría contra el asfalto. Fue entonces que cruzó del techo hacia el borde del mismo, para el cristal delantero y así señalarle a Evelyn de aquel tramo.

\- Entendido.- Comprendió ella aquel gesto que articuló el moreno.- ¡Sujétense!.- Pidió la castaña y de ahí aceleró hacia aquel sitio, provocando que Carlos se aferrara con fuerza al borde lateral derecho del auto, mientras que los dos enemigos eran arrojados hacia atrás por la fuerza de movimiento, cayendo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Sí!.- Festejó el moreno, pero su alegría duró poco, ya que aquellos rivales volvieron a levantarse, sin olvidarse del hombre de traje negro, los cuales estaban empapados de sangre y heridas, pero aún estaban de pie y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos una vez más.

\- ¡Qué hijos de puta, ¿qué mierda les pasa?!.- Preguntó Carol con asombro.- ¡Es imposible que sigan vivos, esa caída debería haberlos matado!.-

\- Puede que sea un "Milagro", pero esto no involucra a Dios, sino más bien al Usuario Stand que les da esta fuerza de resistencia. Hace poco vi una película llamada _"La Llamada del Apocalipsis", _en donde la gente se volvía loca por una especie de "hechizo" en sus celulares, los cuales afectaban al cerebro y provocaban que estuvieran bajo una especie de estado "zombie" para que atacaran a sus semejantes. Aquí pasa algo igual, excepto que no sabemos en dónde está la fuente de todo esto.- Alegó Evelyn, mientras que hacía flashbacks de aquel film visto y de sus posteriores escenas.

\- Esto me recuerda más a la de_ "Exterminio"_, solo falta que seamos los últimos Humanos supervivientes en el Mundo y que el Stand sea un Virus creado para emplearlo como un arma de guerra contra los supuestos enemigos.- Siguió Carol aquel relato, mientras que vigilaba a los enemigos que iban tras ellos.

\- Sea cual sea su origen, debemos detenerlo de inmediato. Usar a personas inocentes en esto es de cobardes, hay que detenerlos ahora mismo.- Sentenció Natasha, la cual se movió y sintió aquellas punzadas de dolor, producto de la pelea contra Paige, pero aún así no permitiría que la gente tuviera que pagar por la osadía y obsesión de los otros.-

\- Esperen.- Pidió Rocky la atención de todos ellos.- Mi Stand "Satellite" detecta algo.- Añadió y mostró una senda bastante llamativa.

\- Wow.- Quedó Natasha asombrada junto con los demás.

\- "Satellite" puede detectar cualquier señal electromagnética en un radio de 30 kilómetros y parece ser que halló a la fuente responsable de todo este pandemónium.- Alegó, señalando en un punto rojo, la cual ubicación del enemigo.

\- ¿En dónde está ese maldito para patearle el culo?.- Preguntó Carlos, el cual había vuelto y tenía su Revólver Mágnum cargado y listo para disparar.

\- Aquí, en el Distrito de Shinagawa, a 200 metros de la Estación de Autobuses. Tenemos que llegar hasta allí y acabar con esa "Señal" de inmediato.- Mostró la posición del enemigo y fue allí hacia donde debían dirigirse.

\- Excelente, agárrense bien, esto va a ser un avispero.- Fue el pedido que les hizo Lincoln a los presentes, mientras que Evelyn aceleraba el vehículo, internándose por la autopista que llevaba hacia aquel barrio de la Capital Nipona.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar hacia la entrada de aquel Distrito Capitalino, pero cuando estaban por ingresar, allí se toparon con que la gente estaba bajo una especie de "trance", un "sueño" del cual los mantenía atados a las cadenas invisibles del enemigo, el cual los controlaba como si fueran sus Soldados, listos para atacar y matar a los que se interpusieran en el camino de Fiona. Los nervios se hacían sentir junto con la tensión en el aire, se podía decir que una "tormenta" estaba cerca y cuando eso se produjera, habría que batallar para poder llegar hacia la que comandaba todo.

Desde el auto, Rocky iba viendo en su "Satellite" la ubicación del enemigo.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos ahora?.- Preguntó Lincoln al chico pelirrojo.

\- Esperen...- Pidió el joven, mientras que iba verificando la posición del rival.

\- Date prisa, esta gente me da una muy mala espina.- Ordenó Evelyn, ya que el auto estaba detenido y en ambas esquinas se hallaban los civiles "dormidos", mirándolos como los estatuas a los "invasores".

En aquellos momentos, Carol se volteó y vio que los tres sujetos que los habían atacado en la autopista se hallaban también "dormidos", en "trance", sin mover un solo músculo y ahora aguardaban una señal para poder atacar.

\- Algo no va bien.- Advirtió la chica de cabellos rubios.- Esto es obra de un Usuario Stand como dijimos anteriormente, pero lo de controlar a la gente, sobrepasa los límites de la cordura.- Alegó la muchacha y cuando estaban por decir algo más, una voz comenzó a oírse desde la radio.

\- _Exacto, tienes razón, Carol, por supuesto que las cosas están yendo mal para ustedes aquí y también será su tumba.- _Advirtió una voz femenina, la cual estaba burlando de ellos.- _Ohh, pobrecitos, ¿se perdieron? ¿están viviendo una "película de zombies"?. Jajajajaja, yo lo estoy gozando al máximo. ¿Saben?. Hoy en día tenemos que agradecer al avance científico y tecnológico a la hora de avanzar hacia un Futuro mejor. ¿Por qué lo digo?. Fácil, desde los tiempos antiguos, como los libros de Lutero hasta el periodismo de hoy en día, siempre el Ser Humano ha tenido estúpidas peleas por todo: Política, religión, etnias, incluso por deportes, ¡vaya estupidez pelearse por algo así!. ¿Recuerdan el caso del "Genocidio de Rwanda"?. Ufff, pobre gente ¿y todo por qué?. Ohhhh, sí, porque tanto los Belgas como los medios Houtus decían que los Tutsis eran "superiores racialmente a ellos" y debían ser exterminados. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta matar a una persona con un machete?. Bastante y es un trabajo sucio, pero si se combinan ambas cosas: El Ser Humano y la Tecnología, entonces obtendrás a una perfecta máquina de matar adiestrada, igual que como hizo el Nazismo con el pueblo alemán: Solo necesitas un buen discurso inspirador y eso quedará alojado en la cabeza de la gente.- _Hablaba aquella chica, mientras que provocaba que el sudor de todos ellos comenzara a resbalar por sus frentes, incluso para Natasha, cosa que podía ser "sentido" por aquel enemigo oculto.- _"Oh, ¿qué pasa, "Naty"? ¿Miedo? ¿Te orinaste encima?. Tengo entendido de que no te gusta atacar a los civiles, sería una lástima que lo tengas que hacer, porque esta prueba ha sido impuesta para ti y todos tus amigos. ¿Qué harás? ¿Quebrantarás tu promesa?. Quiero verlo. Bueno, los dejo, chicos, tengo asientos de primera fila para verlos morir. Sayonara.- _Terminó de hablar aquella chica, mientras que se podía sentir cómo los segundos corrían y en cualquier momento, se produciría aquel "despertar".

* * *

\- Jejejejeje, veamos si sobreviven.- Río Jordan, mientras que portaba su "radio" al lado suyo.- Nadie puede conmigo, Jordan y mi Stand "Radio Waves", así que "pongamos música" para la fiesta.- Pidió y de ahí extendió sus brazos, haciendo aparecer a aquel "robot", el cual comenzaba con su labor, hallándose ella en una terraza con una antena de radio.

* * *

De vuelta en el auto, los chicos estaban esperando a que comenzara aquel enfrentamiento, el problema era que tardaba en hacerse ver el enemigo, no sabían en dónde podría atacarlos, solo era cuestión de antes, así que debían prepararse para el impacto.

\- Rocky, ¿lo has conseguido?.- Preguntó Carlitos, quien tenía su arma lista junto a su Stand.

\- Sí, esperen, esto...- Pidió unos segundos, pero se llevó una sorpresa, ya que algo había ocurrido.- Emmm, chicos, tenemos un problema.- Alertó el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.-Preguntó Lily, viendo que la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo había cambiado a una llena de miedo.

\- El objetivo se ha movido: 300 metros al Oeste de la Estación de Autobuses.- Avisó el muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible, dijiste que eran 500 metros anteriormente!.- Exclamó Carol con asombro y de ahí se volteó para ver a la gente, la cual comenzaba a despertar.- Evelyn.- Le llamó ella.

\- Sí, ya lo sé.- Respondió la castaña de EEUU.- Agárrense bien fuerte, porque esto será una masacre.

\- Mierda y nos tienen rodeados, este es uno de los barrios más poblados de Tokyo, ¿acaso quiere hacernos cometer un genocidio esa loca?.- Preguntó Carlitos, mientras que veía a la gente que comenzaba a correr hacia el auto.

\- Sea lo que sea, nos quiere forzar a ello y a hacernos quedar mal. Pero acaba de sellar su sentencia de muerte, vamos a darle caza y la abatiremos.- Prometió Natasha, harta de ese juego emocional en donde querían hacerla quedar mal y humillada.

\- Tienes razón, vamos a patearle el cuelo a esa puta.- Pidió Lily y ésta se dirigió hacia Rocky y Evelyn.- Escuche, primero, tú sigue con la búsqueda del enemigo y Evelyn, yo tengo un plan para evitar a esta gente, por ahora conduce a toda velocidad.- Ideó la rubia aquel movimiento para salvarlos del peligro y tras pensarlo, la castaña accedió a aquella orden y comenzó con acelerar el vehículo, saliendo de esa calle, mientras que la gente comenzaba a perseguirlos.

(Ghiaccio, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, PS2, 2002)

La persecución se había iniciado, parecía una de esas películas de "Rápido y Furioso" en donde los protagonistas atravesaban una zona densamente poblada, evitando que el enemigo les diera de lleno. Carlos preparó a su Stand y cargó contra una estación de servicio, la cual sería la distracción perfecta contra aquella "turba enardecida".

\- ¡AHORA, "PISTOLS"!.- Bramó el mexicano y disparó dos balas, las cuales fueron guiadas por Número 2 y 3.

\- ¡Adelante, a toda máquina, amigo!.- Pidió aquel ser a su Camarada y ambos llevaron los dos proyectiles contra los surtidores, provocando una feroz explosión que destruyó la estación de servicio y los escombros, junto al enorme cartel publicitario, bloquearon la calle. Después de eso, 2 y 3 volvieron con Carlos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, bien hecho, chicos!.- Les felicitó el moreno a esos dos personajes, quienes chocaron los cinco.- Esta noche comerán como Reyes.- Prometió y eso las emocionó bastante, pero en aquellos momentos, Número 6 vio con horror como la gente comenzaba a saltar las llamas y los escombros para proseguir con la persecución.-

\- ¡No puede ser!.- Exclamó aquel ser amarillo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, vamos, dennos un respiro, hijos de puta! ¡¿Qué son?! ¡¿Rambo, Terminator?!.- Quiso saber Carlos con furia, pero no podía disparar contra aquellas personas, sería una locura herir a alguien, así que debían provocar más bloqueos callejeros y volvió a disparar contra un auto.

\- ¡Sigue así, Carlos, necesitamos mantenerlos alejados. Ya casi lo detecto!.- Le pidió Rocky al chico y de ahí vio la posición del enemigo.- ¡Señorita Evelyn, gire a la derecha, ahora a 70 metros!.-

\- ¡Comprendido!.- Exclamó la muchacha, mientras que giraba en esa dirección y de ahí se veía que la cercanía se iba achicando cada vez más.

\- ¿Cuánto ahora?.- Preguntó Lincoln a Rocky.

\- 20 metros ahora.- Anunció el pelirrojo, sin embargo, esa rival no era ninguna tonta.

* * *

\- Oh, ¿así quieren seguirme el rastro?. Pero si este juego es bastante divertido, vamos a seguir.- Alegó Jordan y su Stand comenzó a moverse nuevamente, cambiando de posición.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De nuevo?!.- Se preguntó el chico, mientras que el enemigo había vuelto a escurrirse como si fuera un gusano bajo tierra.

\- No puede ser, debe estar jugando con nosotros.- Alegó Carol con furia, viendo que la gente ya les estaba pisando los talones.

\- Ahora está a 150 metros a la izquierda.- Anunció Rocky a los presentes.- ¿No será una trampa?.- Preguntó y eso dejó bastante pensativos a todos ellos, pero no tenían segundos para sacar una teoría o conclusiones, el tiempo estaba en su contra y debían acabar con aquel peligro de una vez.

\- No lo sabremos con cautela ni anticipación, pero debemos hallarlo ahora mismo, si dejamos que escape, toda esta gente puede morir.- Dijo Natasha con preocupación y tuvieron que seguirles el rastro.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos en los que habían llegado a su nueva ubicación, el enemigo volvió a escapar, dirigiéndose hacia el Norte de aquel distrito, además de ponerlos en un callejón sin salida y con la gente que les bloqueaba su única vía de escape.

\- Mierda, no podemos volver hacia atrás, los podríamos matar.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que pensaba en una idea, sin embargo, alguien ya tenía un buen plan en mente.

\- Haz hecho muy buenos trabajos y planes en la familia, Linky, ahora es mi turno.- Le comunicó Lily, la cual invocó a su Stand.- Pero si queremos estar a salvo y más con estos enemigos derrotados, debemos astutos como tú, así que ¡YO AYUDARÉ A QUE EL SUEÑO DE NATASHA SE CUMPLA, QUE ELLA SEA LA LÍDER OFICIAL DE LA "YAKUZA" Y HONRAR A SUS AMIGOS CAÍDOS! ¡"ABC"!.- Exclamó y llamó a su Stand, el cual provocó, con sus golpes, que la pared de aquel callejón sin salida se ablandara y pareciera de goma.- ¡De prisa, crucemos!.- Pidió la rubia.

\- ¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó Evelyn, ya que dudaba si debían hacerlo.

\- Confía en mí, tal y como nosotros confiamos en ti.- Depositó Lily su Fe en la castaña, ésta hizo caso y apretó al fondo el acelerador, llevando que se introdujeran por aquel "Portal".

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡"ABC"!.- Llamó la rubia a su Stand nuevamente y éste devolvió a la normalidad ese muro de ladrillos.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Maldita rubia Loud, me las pagarás.- Bramó Jordan con furia y luego se calmó.- Tranquila, que vengan a mí, ya verán lo que les pasa cuando se meten con una miembro de Élite del "Escuadrón Izanami", la Diosa que da vida y también puede quitarla, jejejejejeje.- Río aquella rubia, mientras que su Stand se iba moviendo con mayor rapidez.- Y los tengo justo en donde yo quería.

* * *

Con aquella gente perdida, el coche pudo proseguir su camino por las calles desoladas del barrio, parecía una locura lo que acababan de vivir, pero ahora que estaban a salvo, por ahora, no debían bajar la guardia, ya que tenían que ser cuidadosos de no ser vistos por nadie y además de derrotar al enemigo. Fue entonces que Rocky hizo una seña a los presentes.

\- El enemigo...está aquí.- Anunció el chico pelirrojo y todos se bajaron del coche.

\- ¿A cuántos metros?.- Preguntó Natasha al muchacho.

\- Literalmente lo tenemos encima nuestro, pero ¿en dónde?.- Comunicó el joven y eso puso a todos helados, debían ser cuidadosos y no bajar la guardia, aquella rival les estaba esperando, acechando como un animal salvaje desde las sombras.

Justo en ese momento, la radio comenzó a emitir un sonido familiar.

\- _Vaya, tengo que admitirlo, son duros de roer, pero lo que han es acelerar aún más su muerte. No saben lo mucho que "lamento" el tener que ser yo quien se despida de ustedes.- _Volvió a hablar aquella chica desde el aparato.

\- ¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde, hija de puta!.- Le ordenó Evelyn.- ¡Por orden de la "Fundación" y del Gobierno de EEUU, quedas bajo arresto por participación en los intentos de asesinato contra Natasha Vladimir Ivanisevic-Loud, insurrección y destrucción a la propiedad privada! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!.-

No hubo respuesta por un par de segundos, hasta que una risa malvada comenzó a oírse por la radio.

\- _¡Jajajajajaja!. Evelyn, Evelyn, ¿te piensas que nosotros somos idiotas? ¿Que mi Señorita Fiona es una estúpida nacida ayer?. Nosotros jugamos a ese "juego de espías". Tú te hacías la que no solo eras una simple "Ayudante" y resultaste ser parte de nuestros enemigos, pero tranquila, hay una tumba para ti también, el frío y oscuro Océano Pacífico, así que más te vale que te vayas despidiendo de todos, porque ahora voy por ustedes.- _Sentenció la rubia y de ahí comenzaba a atacar a sus rivales, hiriéndolos de forma rápida.- _Oh, para mejorar más la "fiesta", he traído a unos "amigos".- _Finalizó y allí aparecieron los vecinos de aquel barrio, viendo a los ya heridos enemigos.- _Ya saben qué hacer, lo mismo tú, "Radio Waves", acaba con todos.- _Ordenó, mientras que Natasha cerraba los ojos y preparaba a "Sabaton", lo mismo Lincoln, Carol, Carlos, Rocky, Lily y Evelyn, viendo que ya no había otra salida.

\- _"Tiene que haber una forma de poder hallar su posición: Solo sabemos que se mueve muy rápido y parece que controla a la gente. Un momento..."Ser Humano y Tecnología forman a una máquina de matar"_. _¡Eso es!".- _Descubrió Rocky al rival, mientras que Jordan gozaba de alegría, dio impartida su orden de matarlos a todos.

\- _¡Mátenlos a todos, ya!.- _Ordenó, pero en aquellos momentos, algo ocurrió, un "nuevo invitado" había entrado en escena.

Para empezar, los civiles habían quedado totalmente "inconscientes", en "trance", no parecían obedecer a aquella orden impartida por la Usuaria Stand, cosa que empezó a impacientarla hasta que vio que algo había fallado, así que salió de las sombras, de en medio de la multitud y comenzó a buscarlo.

\- ¡No puede ser. "Radio Waves", vuelve, algo acaba de pasar!.- Pidió y de ahí quedó en la mira de sus rivales.

\- ¡Oye!.- Le llamó Lincoln a ella, caminando hacia la muchacha rubia.- ¿Acaso dijiste "Radio Waves"?!.- Preguntó con seriedad y eso llevó a que la rubia viera como su plan se venía abajo, igual que una casa en medio de un huracán.- Tengo que admitir que has sido tú la causante de todo esto, además de ser una completa cobarde en emplear a la gente inocente para tus sucias jugadas. Debería darte vergüenza.

\- ¡Cállate, a mí no me ordenada nadie que no sea mi Señorita Fiona!.- Le ordenó Jordan que se callara.- ¡¿Y en dónde mierda está mi Stand?!.

\- Si preguntas por tu "Radio Waves", tengo que decirte que nosotros no hemos sido los causantes de esto.- Le respondió Rocky y mostró a "Satellite", el cual mostraba una serie de interferencias hacia el poder que tenía el Stand de Jordan.-

\- Habla en Cristiano, nerd.- Se burló la rubia del chico.

\- Ufff, con gente como tú, sin paciencia, así está el Mundo: Lleno de ignorantes. Bueno, lo que ha pasado es que la Tierra cuenta con un "Escudo" que le protege de los rayos cósmicos enviados por el Sol. Éste se halla en su "Ciclo Solar" de 11 años, en el cual expulsa millones de toneladas de plasma, el cual forma el "Viento Solar", que choca contra las latitudes más altas del Planeta y provoca lo que llamamos una "Tormenta Geomagnética". Éstas tienen diferentes escalas, desde la G1 a G5, la más aterradora. Sumado a ello, en el Pasado se vivió, durante el año 1859, una de las más fuertes, la cual afectó a partes de Europa y en especial a EEUU, sumado de que los avances tecnológicos eran el telégrafo, ésta provocó el estallido e incendios de cientos de postes de este medio de comunicación: En pocas palabras, eso es lo que provoca una "Tormenta Geogmagnética" o "Tormenta Solar", la cual es una G2 y que estamos presenciando, llevando a interferencias en los sistemas de comunicaciones y "apagones" de radio, así como problemas en la navegación de los aviones y en los satélites, mismos efectos que mi "Satellite" está atravesando. Así que, ¿qué se siente ser derrotada por una fuerza de la Naturaleza y el Cosmos?.- Le explicó Rocky a la chica, quien quedó petrificada tras aquel suceso.

\- ¿Y cuánto dura?.- Preguntó ella, helada.

\- Varía, pueden ser algunas horas o minutos, como es una G2, tal vez sea lo primero.- Le respondió Natasha, yendo hacia ella, preparando a su Stand "Sabaton" junto a los demás.

\- No, no, no, ¡NO!. ¡Paren, alto, stop, por favor, no lo hagan! ¡Les daré dinero, todo lo que ustedes quieran!.- Pidió Jordan, la cual había entrado en pánico, no sin antes tomar su celular.

\- ¡Hey, quita tus dedos de encima y muestra los mensajes que tienes!.- Le ordenó Carol con furia.

No tenía otra opción, era rendirse o ser destruida por sus enemigos, pero en aquellos momentos, las interferencias habían comenzado a cesar, así que era su oportunidad.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, tontos, ahora verán! ¡"Radio Waves"!.- Ordenó Jordan, pero cuando estaba por atacar, una lluvia de golpes cayó encima de ella, dejándola totalmente fuera de combate, ensangrentada, inconsciente, además de soltar su celular.- Agh...Jefa...l...lo...lo siento...le he...fallado.- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer al piso junto con su celular, en donde le llegó un mensaje.

Primero se hicieron cargo de dejarla esposada a un farol de calle y de ahí fue Lincoln a por el teléfono para ver el contenido.

\- ¿Qué dice?.- Preguntó Evelyn al chico.

\- _"Estoy en el Centro de Tokyo, ven a mi encuentro".- _Leyó el albino aquel mensaje.

\- Mierda, en ese lugar fueron las chicas, tenemos que sacarlas de allí.- Pidió Lily, ya que temía por la seguridad de sus hermanas.

\- No te preocupes, están protegidas: Si esa tal Fiona me quiere a mí, entonces iré con gusto para patearle el trasero. Nadie se mete con mi familia ni mis amigos, tanto desea pelear, bien, entonces así será.- Sentenció Natasha con determinación, mientras que partían de allí, de nuevo hacia el auto y dejando a la inconsciente Jordan para que las Autoridades Locales se hicieran cargo de ella.

* * *

Pronto, desde el Parque Shiba, allí se encontraban Fiona y Silas, la última se hallaba decepcionada por la derrota de Jordan, ya tenía dos bajas: Paige estaba muerta y la otra estaba hospitalizada y a la espera de ser enjuiciada. Tenía que tomar medidas en aquellos momentos y más cuando se trataba de que su enemigo estaba dirigiéndose hacia aquel sitio para pelear.

\- Señorita Fiona, si me lo permite, yo...- Pidió Silas, pero el emo fue silenciado por la fría mirada de aquella castaña.

\- No te preocupes, cariño.- Le tranquilizó ella, mientras que caminaba hacia él, quien temblaba y tomaba su rostro.- Ya se me ha ocurrido un gran plan para acabar con Natasha, uno del cual todos estarán involucrados.- Sentenció con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras que un aura de pura maldad junto con su Stand en la Oscuridad iban apareciendo.

¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado?. Solo Silas lo sabía.

* * *

**Solo dos capítulos más y termina esta mini-serie. Lamento mucho, de nuevo, la tardanza, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por diversos asuntos y temas que tengo que resolver, además de ayudar a amigos míos recién llegados aquí y Wattpad, salir afuera, el trabajo y demás, así que bueno, así es la vida.**

**Por otro lado, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Nos estamos viendo, amigos en el próximo titulado "Disco Inferno vs In the Year 2525: Dos "Princesas Imperiales" cara a cara". La Batalla Final se acerca y solo una "Emperatriz" ganará el merecido "Trono" de la Yakuza, ¿quién será?. **

**Saludos y agradecimientos para J. Nagera, Johnny Kennedy y RCurrent. Cuídense y buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Disco Inferno vs In The Year 2525** **Este capítulo va dedicado para Johnny Kennedy. Muchas gracias por presentarme a tu OC, Evelyn y al Stand-OC que creaste para ella.**

* * *

El rostro de Fiona se había tornado furioso, rojo como la sangre, mientras que se enteraba de la derrota de Jordan y su Stand "Radio Waves", ¿cómo había podido perder contra aquel grupo? ¿Qué estrategia tenían para poder vencerla ya dos veces?. Decidió calmarse y tratar de buscar en alguna solución al respecto. Nadie era tan rápido como ella, pero ahora estaba contra las cuerdas y más al tratarse de que el enemigo iba tras ella, pisándole los talones. Se quedó pensativa, divagando por su mente, en busca de algún plan contra-ofensiva para frenar el avance de sus enemigos y así ganar tiempo.

Todo esto era observado por Silas, quien había parado el coche y ahora se hallaban en aquel parque de Tokyo, en el corazón de la Capital Nipona, esperando a que llegaran sus oponentes para darles batalla.

\- Silas.- Le llamó Fiona al chico, el cual se acercó, temblando del miedo, ya que había oído las palabras de ella contra sus rivales y más cuando tildó a Jordan bajo aquel "título" que fue una gran ruptura emocional para el chico.-

\- ¿Sí, Mi Señorita?.- Preguntó el muchacho, intentando no temblar como una gelatina o un edificio en medio de un terremoto, no podía mostrarse como un débil, tenía que calmarse, pero sus nervios le estaban jugando en contra y ahora comenzaba a tener esos ataques internos. Fue entonces que Fiona le dirigió una mirada severa, llevando a que tragara saliva y de ahí, "milagrosamente", se calmaba ese "temblor".

\- Bien, así me gusta: Obediente, como tiene que ser.- Se sintió ella "satisfecha" con aquel cambio en la postura del emo, el cual deseaba saber el motivo por el cual había sido llamado.

\- Señorita Fiona, disculpe si lo que digo es una locura, pero...necesitamos más apoyo, nosotros dos no podremos contra el grupo de Natasha, ella está viniendo hasta aquí, estoy seguro y mi Stand no...- Quiso darle sus mejores cartas de estrategia para enfrentar a los oponentes, pero la castaña le detuvo la charla, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Podrías repetirlo?.- Pidió ella, ya que no había "escuchado del todo bien" aquel ruego del chico emo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía decirlo?. Se sentía aterrado, en cualquiera de esas dos "vías", la castaña iba a reaccionar con furia y lo tildaría bajo ese "apodo" que le costaba mucho digerir para gente que fracasaba en sus misiones. Sin embargo, el joven tuvo que hacerlo, se puso firme y habló.

\- Necesitamos más apoyo, nosotros no podremos contra ellos.- Respondió, sin mencionar lo que su Stand había dicho y que no pudo concluir con anterioridad, en la charla anterior.

\- No, Silas, no vamos a necesitar más ayuda.- Respondió la castaña cortamente, dejando sorprendido al joven.

La voz de su Jefa era bastante "calmado", a pesar de que estuvo, hace un rato, bajo un ataque de ira por la nueva derrota en sus filas, pero tenía que mantener la postura y luchar contra su rival, la cual estaba por llegar. Silas la miró, algún plan tendría en mente para contrarrestar al enemigo, solo un "Milagro" podría salvarla de la caída.

\- _"Nadie tiene derecho en venir y quitarme lo que me pertenece. Nadie. Es mi "Trono", mi Imperio, el poder solo es mío y nadie más".- _Pensó Fiona, mientras que caminaba junto a Silas por aquel Parque, observando y contemplando la belleza que les rodeaba.- _"Aún recuerdo cuando el propio Jefe me convocó, sé que él nunca se rebelaría ante nadie, pero conmigo, fue aquella vez en donde lo vi y no utilizó el poder de su Stand, "King Crimson", para borrar aquella escena de despedida y así perdería mi memoria, no, no fue así. Recuerdo sus palabras...".- _Recordó Fiona, en sus pensamientos, mientras que se veían imágenes de aquel encuentro en un restaurante de la Capital Nipona.-

* * *

**Flashbacks:** Todos estaban advertidos que cualquier intento de averiguar sobre su identidad, iba a ser considerado un acto de traición y su sentencia estaba firmada. Pero, para Fiona, ella fue la excepción, la única con la que él podía confiar y fue allí donde se reunieron. Iba tranquilo, sereno, vestido formalmente y sin ningún escolta o guardaespaldas que le protegieran. No, solamente él y su presencia, como si el Mundo estuviera a sus pies y él fuera el Emperador. Nadie podía tocarlo ni detenerlo, él tenía su destino asegurado.

Caminó hasta ella y tomó un asiento para sentarse a su lado. La miró, Fiona tragó saliva, no sabía qué decir, sus palabras estaban atoradas, trabadas dentro de su garganta y no podía expresarse. Sentía que se "ahogaba" hasta que oyó aquella risa tentadora proveniente del castaño.

\- Fiona, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó y por unos segundos, todo se mantuvo en calma.- Oh, por supuesto, sí, sí, tú eres una de mis mejores sicarias.- Reconoció su gran "papel" en la Mafia.- Tengo que admitirlo, nos has sacado de muchos problemas estos días, en especial con aquellos traidores que se pasan a las otras bandas y en los idiotas que nos deben dinero.- Dijo, felicitándola y ella no sabía qué decir.- ¿Sabes?. Esta Mafia es como el Imperio Romano, yo estoy en la cabeza de todo, arriba de este poder y nadie puede detenerme, pero, a la vez, necesitas una "maquinaria" que se haga cargo de mantener ese equilibrio y que nadie amenace el "Trono Imperial".- Continuó hablando y de ahí, se detuvo para verla a los ojos.

\- S...S...Señor...Jefe...es un gusto tenerlo aquí.- Dijo, tarde, su presentación y agradecimiento, cosa que hizo reír al castaño.- _"Genial, qué idiota soy. La acabo de arruinar esta conversación y todo por culpa de mi nerviosismo".-_ Pensó, indignada para sus adentros.

\- No te preocupes si recién pudiste decir "bienvenido, Jefe", pero tranquila, no te preocupes. No estoy enojado, es más, he venido hasta aquí para felicitarte.- Le tranquilizó Chandler a ella, sorprendiendo a la misma.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Preguntó la joven.-

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué más crees que es esto? ¿Una reunión para tomar el té? Jajajajaja.- Se río y de ahí lo mismo hizo ella, para después ir al grano, al punto central de la charla.- Pero te he visto tu progreso, tu forma de ser, esa fortaleza que demuestras y sé que será una locura lo que te diré, pero si algo me llegara a pasar, te nombraría a ti, solo a ti, mi sucesora en el poder. Solo espero que eso nunca ocurra, pero si llegara a ocurrirme algún inconveniente, tú serás la que dirija a la Yakuza por el mismo camino que yo he llevado.- Le dejó aquella "recompensa" para la muchacha, quien se quedó sorprendida y de ahí lo aceptó.

\- No le fallaré, Señor, se lo juro, daré todo por usted y esta Organización.- Prometió la chica, estrechando su mano con el joven.

\- Confío en ti, sé que nunca me fallarás.- Finalizó Chandler y de ahí se fue del lugar, sin ser visto por nadie más.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- _"Ese día...Ese día había sido nombrada como su única sucesora, en caso de peligro de muerte para él. Yo debía ser la que tomara el poder y protegiera a esta Organización, pero no, llegó "Ricitos de Oro" y nos quitó todo lo que teníamos y ahora...ahora ha llegado mi momento de vengar al Jefe".- _Pensó Fiona, mirando desde el Templo Shinto en donde se encontraba en aquel Parque, desde uno de los balcones que daba hacia las calles y justo en el Sureste se estacionaba un coche, siendo observado por ella.- _"Por fin has llegado, maldita"_.- Siguió en sus pensamientos un rato más y de ahí fue hasta Silas.-

\- Ordene, Mi Señorita.- Pidió el muchacho emo a ella, quien se arrodilló, besando su mano.

\- Mátala, no la dejes cruzar este sitio ni a sus compañeros.- Ordenó ella con seriedad en su voz y el peli negro asintió con la cabeza.

\- Con placer.- Respondió éste y allí apareció su Stand, el cual era una especie de "Atlas" con una calavera bordada en su Centro y de color blanco hueso.- Yo, Silas y mi Stand "In The Year 2525" nos haremos cargo de esa desgraciada.- Prometió y salió de aquel Templo en dirección hacia la entrada al Parque.

* * *

Fuera del Parque, allí se encontraban Lincoln y Natasha, acompañados por Evelyn, Carlos Casagrande, Rocky, Carol y Lily. El albino y la rubia miraron hacia la entrada a aquel lugar, en donde se iba a desarrollar la última batalla contra Fiona, solo un último obstáculo era lo que quedaba en ese lugar. El pistolero miraba el lugar y podía sentir una presencia "calmada", pero no podían bajar la guardia, tenían que ser cuidadosos.

\- Carlos, quédate aquí junto con Carol y Lily y cubran la entrada al lugar.- Pidió Natasha al chico.

\- ¿No quieres que vaya que con ustedes?.- Preguntó el moreno a la chica, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

\- No, quédate aquí y cubre la zona con Lily y Carol. Nosotros tres iremos hacia allí, para derrotar a esa maldita.- Le respondió la rubia, nuevamente al chico, quien supo que no quería que algo malo le pasara.

\- Está bien, pero cuídate, ¿sí?. Acaba con ella.- Le deseó Carlos, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Jejejee, siempre quise hacer eso.- Río el muchacho, sintiendo que había cumplido con su sueño.

Acto seguido, Lily se acercó hacia Natasha y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pariente, llorando a más no poder.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de Stand tiene esta Líder, pero por favor, no caigas.- Rogó la hermana menor de los Loud.

Natasha no sabía qué responder, le dolía en el alma aquella escena, pero simplemente le siguió en el abrazo y de ahí y cerró sus ojos hasta que Carol llegó hasta ella.

\- Si pasa algo, nosotros iremos a ayudarte.- Prometió aquella rubia a su amiga.- Tienes mi palabra.

\- Gracias, chicos, muchas gracias por todo.- Agradeció Natasha por la ayuda de todos ellos y de ahí se giró hacia Lincoln y Evelyn.

\- Andando, vamos, tenemos que terminar con esto.- Ordenó el albino a las presentes y comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del Parque.

* * *

\- Bien, muy bien, ¡qué comience la "Batalla de las Emperatrices"!.- Bramó Carol y ahí entró una extraña "ráfaga", la cual derribó a todos los que estaban en ese lugar, quedando inconscientes.

* * *

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso...?.- Se preguntó Evelyn, viendo que todas las personas que se encontraban allí, de manera repentina, se habían quedado "dormidas" contra el piso y en los lugares en donde se hallaban.

Lincoln caminó hasta una de las personas que yacía contra el piso, pero cuando la movió, éste sintió algo "suave" en el cuerpo de la misma, algo raro, algo llamativo estaba rondando por el lugar.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó Natasha a su tío y éste se volteó rápidamente.

\- ¡Tenemos que llegar hasta donde se encuentra el enemigo, de prisa, esto no pinta bien!.- Ordenó el chico y de ahí tuvieron que correr, pero Evelyn se quedó atrás, ya que unos aplausos comenzaron a oírse, repentinamente, por los alrededores del lugar, en algún sector del Norte o Noreste del Parque.

\- Ustedes sigan, yo me quedaré aquí.- Pidió la norteamericana y hubo que hacerle caso.

\- Ten cuidado, este sitio es una trampa viviente.- Le encargó Lincoln aquel pedido y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto, ambos partieron de allí y dejaron a la castaña para que se encargara del posible enemigo que les acechaba desde las sombras y que les aplaudía por su osadía y tenacidad para enfrentarse a Fiona. Evelyn miró a su alrededor y fue entonces que, volteándose, se giró para ver al oponente: Un chico emo, largos cabellos negros, cuyo flequillo cubría el lado derecho de su rostro y ojo junto con unas prendas oscuras como la propia noche.

\- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación querer atacar por la espalda?.- Preguntó Evelyn hacia aquel chico, el cual estaba en silencio y solo el viento movía sus cabellos.- Oye, ¿acaso no respondes?.

El joven apretó sus dientes con furia, mientras que se veía a su Stand al lado suyo, el cual se materializó en aquel "Atlas" con una calavera. Parecía ser un intento para asustar a Evelyn, que se diera la vuelta, que huyera como una cobarde, pero aquella chica no iba a huir, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas. Fue entonces que dio un paso hacia adelante y de ahí, aquel muchacho comenzó a hablar.

\- Tu corazón te dice que sigas, pero tu mente te ordena que te quedes aquí y te enfrentes a mí. ¿Cuál camino escogerías?.- Dijo, preguntando hacia ella.

\- Fácil: Cada quien escoge su camino, nadie puede decirte qué debemos hacer, es la libre voluntad de las personas.- Respondió Evelyn ante aquella "Pregunta Filosófica".

\- Sí, eso dicen todos.- Alegó el emo con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Evelyn, invocando a su Stand, el cual era una Bola de Disco de los Años 70, la cual flotaba sobre su cabeza.

\- Ahhh, ¿así has desplegado a tu Stand?. Muy bien, estaba ansiando este momento. Estaba predicho.- Señaló el chico y de ahí dejó sorprendida a la norteamericana castaña.

\- Oye, no has respondido a mi pregunta, pero por lo que puedo ver, eres un Usuario Stand. Dime cómo te llamas y tal vez no te tire abajo todos los dientes.- Le ordenó Evelyn a que se presentara y de ahí, el muchacho se río.

\- Jejejeje, tanto tiempo he estado esperando esto.- Dijo y de ahí se giró, mirando a unas aves que aterrizaban para comer un poco de alpiste dejado en el suelo.- Eso también estaba predicho, mi Stand, "In The Year 2525" puede ver los movimientos y eventos que pueden producirse a Futuro.- Señaló la habilidad de su Stand.- Ohh, qué idiota que soy, no me he presentado: Mi nombre es Silas y soy miembro del "Escuadrón Izanami", mi Jefa, Fiona, ha estado esperando el momento para arrancarle la cabeza a esa desgraciada usurpadora.- Se presentó y de ahí mostró un aura de burla hacia Natasha.

\- ¿Qué dijiste de ella?. ¡Te cortaré la lengua, tu Jefa es una carnicera, una asesina y no merece vivir!.- Exclamó Evelyn con bronca al oír ese insulto hacia Natasha.

\- No me hagas reír, esa puta no más que una usurpadora: Fiona se merecía el poder, no ella, se lo quitó injustamente.- Se defendió Silas y de ahí, la castaña se preparó para atacar.

\- Si tanto quería el poder, entonces hubiera aparecido mucho antes y no ahora, como si fueran los parientes de un pobre anciano que murió solo y rodeado de riquezas, para que éstos volaran a su alrededor como unos buitres carroñeros.- Contra-atacó Evelyn y de ahí corrió para pelear contra el rival, utilizando a su Stand.- ¡La habilidad de mi "Disco Inferno" es lanzar una serie de rayos contra el enemigo, provocando un feroz incendio, así que cierra la boca y pelea!.- Le ordenó ella, pero cuando iba a atacar, el rival la esquivó velozmente.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo...?!.- Se preguntó la castaña y recibió un puñetazo contra su estómago, sacándole todo el aire y provocando que escupiera sangre, la cual cayó al piso junto con ella.

\- Te lo dije, mi Stand, en simples palabras,_ "está a un paso más adelantado que el tuyo"_. Esa es su función, su habilidad, puede mostrarme lo que el enemigo hará y yo tendré el tiempo suficiente para poder defenderme y atacar sin ningún problema, así que...- Le explicó Silas sobre aquel poder que tenía "In The Year 2525", para después caminar, tranquilamente, hacia ella y la agarró con fuerza del cuello, golpéandola con sus puños hasta dejarla herida y tirándola contra una banca, la cual se destruyó.

Evelyn intentaba ponerse de pie, pero aquel rival volvió a la carga y le pateó la espalda con fuerza, provocando que dos costillas suyas se quebraran, igual que un árbol en medio un tornado o un huracán, escuchándose aquel sonido tan aterrador y el grito desgarrador de la castaña, quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- Aquí no eres más que una débil, eso es lo que eres: Débil, inútil, basura, ¿crees que tienes todo el poder?. No.- Le señaló Silas, caminando a su alrededor, golpeándola repetidas veces.- Todo es parte del Futuro, del movimiento que haga el enemigo contra uno y más si se trata de una tonta como tú.- Alegó y de ahí, tras tirarla, nuevamente, Evelyn decidió ponerse de pie.

Ella simplemente lo miró con asco y escupió otra vez sangre al piso.

\- ¿Por qué estás luchando por ella?.- Le cuestionó el chico emo a la joven castaña.

\- Porque es mi deber, lo que toda persona haría por las demás y con respecto a la tuya, me llama bastante la atención que no haya habido ni una flor por Paige que murió ni por Jordan, la cual está recuperándose en un hospital. ¿Crees que Fiona tendrá compasión contigo?. Lo único que sé de ella es su carácter, odioso, repugnante, una vil porquería que se piensa que está por encima de todos, como una Diosa y está equivocada. Natasha es distinta porque tiene corazón y no es una codiciosa como tu Jefa.- Señaló y eso hizo enojar a Silas, el cual iba a atacar, pero se concentró en analizar a su rival.- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas a que me mueva para que así puedas defenderte?.- Preguntó, dejando sorprendido a su rival.- Todo Stand tiene sus limitaciones, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, por lo que veo, el tuyo ya lo voy a descubrir. Solo tengo que planear muy bien mi próxima jugada, siendo esto como el Ajedrez.- Finalizó y de ahí, el emo comenzó a tener aquellas visiones del Pasado, en donde eran humillados y lastimados por las personas, todo por ser diferentes hasta el día en el que fueron rescatados por Fiona.

\- Humillados, abandonados.- Mencionó Silas aquel día cuando aquella chica apareció.- Juramos nunca más ser pisoteados por nadie, pero aparecieron ustedes y en especial Natasha, quien le arrebató su sueño a mi Jefa y ahora ha llegado la hora de la venganza. ¡MUERE! ¡EL FUTURO ME DICE QUE TE HUNDIRÉ ESTE FRAGMENTO DE LA BANCA EN TU MALDITO CORAZÓN!.- Exclamó el emo, lanzándose con todo hacia Evelyn, pero ésta lo esquivó.

\- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó desafiante y le dio un golpe en el pecho, provocando que soltara aquel objeto contundente y de ahí cayó al piso.- Tienes agallas, principios: Luchas por alguien que quieres y sigues, como todo un buen Camarada, pero aún así, con vínculos malvados como Fiona, no puedo permitir que ella cause más daño.- Sentenció la agente de EEUU.

Silas se volvió a levantar y miró en su Stand qué próximo movimiento haría su rival.

\- Ohhh, ¿así que esa es tu estrategia?. Esperas a que yo haga algo y así me lo devuelves. Pero te diré esto, ¡atácame con todas tus fuerzas, como hiciste antes!.- Le desafió la chica al rival.

\- ¡Muy bien, así será! ¡Toma esto!.- Atacó el emo a la joven, quien esquivó sus puños y de ahí, el oponente tomó un fragmento de vidrio caído y con ello se preparó para usar los rayos del Sol contra su rival, pero ésta fue más rápida.

\- ¡Mi Stand me ha mostrado que tus ojos se quemarán como madera!.- Exclamó Silas, pero cuando reflejó la Luz Solar, Evelyn invocó a "Disco Inferno".

\- ¡Te felicito, eso ha sido muy bueno y combativo de tu parte, sin embargo, no te dejaré que me ganes!.- Contra-atacó ella y con aquellos fragmentos plateados que tenía la bola de disco, éstas reflejaron la luz sobre Silas, el cual cayó al piso, ciego por aquel feroz calor sobre sus ojos.- Pero todos podemos cambiar nuestro Futuro.- Finalizó, mientras que el rival se hallaba retorciéndose del dolor.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITA! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡MÁTAME, YA!.- Le ordenó el rival, pero la chica se apiadó de él, dejándolo vivir.

\- No soy como tu Jefa, Silas. Nunca te haría algo así. Cuando esta batalla termine, te promete que te sacaré de ese control servicial. Lo juro.- Prometió Evelyn, dejándolo allí, tirado y adolorido, mientras que esperaba poder volver a ver un poco.

Su batalla había terminado. Ahora se acercaba el último encuentro de todos: El desenlace de la "Batalla de las Emperatrices".

* * *

**Ojo, que Silas fue derrotado pero en el último episodio que se viene, se verá su Futuro. Dedico este capítulo para mi amigo Johnny Kennedy, espero que te guste.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos y disculpen si demoré en actualizar esta historia. Iba a ser para el Domingo, pero por el "Apagón Internacional", el cual abarcó desde Argentina, Sur de Brasil y Uruguay, tuve que dejarlo para el Lunes y más cuando regresó la luz hacia las 11:30-11:40 de la mañana del Domingo.**

**Pero bueno, ahora se viene el epílogo y a prepararse para lo que se verá.**

**Nos estamos viendo, saludos y agradecimientos para Johnny Kennedy, J. Nagera, RCurrent, Banghg y Arokham. Nos vemos, Camaradas y hasta el próximo y último capítulo de este fic.**

**Buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Final: Una Emperatriz**

El viento movía sus cabellos, ambas estaban finalmente cara a cara, Fiona la observaba desde el balcón de aquel Templo en el Centro del Parque Shiba y bajo una mirada de seriedad, pero manteniendo su superioridad delante de la oponente que tanto tiempo ansiaba poder tenerla cerca y así cerrar ese asunto. Aún recordaba la reunión en ese restaurante con el Jefe, su promesa de que ella sería la única heredera en caso de una emergencia grave como una desaparición o muerte. Nadie podría detenerla, pero cuando éste murió y Natasha ascendió hacia aquel poder, lo único que pudo sentir fue una gran rabia y frustración.

Todos sus planes, todo por lo que había luchado desde hacía tantos años, ahora eran polvo, escombros, una inutilidad, en vano. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir peleando por algo que ya no servía?. No había ninguna escapatoria más que dar una guerra sin cuartel y eso había servido bastante, a pesar de las bajas sufridas.

\- _"Paige muerta, Jordan en el hospital y no tengo noticias de Silas. ¿Es que acaso estás jugando conmigo, Natasha?".- _Preguntó Fiona para sus adentros, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con sus ojos hacia aquella oponente, la cual se mantenía de pie junto con Lincoln, su tío.- _"Creo que ya es hora de levantar el telón para el clímax de esta obra".- _Pensó la castaña, mostrando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

\- "_¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Por qué no se mueve?".- _Pensaba Lincoln al ver que Fiona simplemente no hacía un movimiento alguno.

* * *

Por su parte, Silas había quedado cegado por aquellos lasers que poseía el Stand "Disco Inferno" de Evelyn, a la cual estaba siguiendo sus pasos, agarrándose por los árboles, utilizándolos como un "bastón" para poder caminar y no tropezar con algún obstáculo. En su interior sentía rabia por haber sido pisoteado por una simple agente de los EEUU, una Usuaria Stand que había podido burlar a su "In The Year 2525", el cual le mostraba los movimientos que hacía el Mundo a su alrededor en aquel "Atlas" y ahora estaba humillado, tirado contra el piso como un boxeador que pierde ante su oponente más fuerte.

\- S...Señorita...Fiona...por favor...espéreme...por favor...no...no vaya...a...hacerlo...- Pidió el chico emo, quien tropezó contra el piso, cayendo contra el piso y tanteando por encontrar el Templo.- No debe hacerlo, yo...yo...yo debo parar esta locura...- Dijo, mientras que se volvía a poner de pie y caminaba por el sitio hasta que sintió el sonido de la madera, de tablones de madera colocados en el piso y supo que había llegado a su objetivo.

Por la cabeza de Silas pasaban tantas cosas, el día en el que fueron encontrados y la promesa de Fiona de que serían un equipo contra cualquiera que intentara imponerse en su camino hacia el poder de la Yakuza, pero ahora, esos recuerdos no eran más que un Pasado perdido en la niebla de su mente, ya no valían, no tenía sentido seguir luchando por eso. Las palabras de Evelyn seguían haciendo eco dentro suyo, él no tenía por qué seguir esa locura de luchar por algo que no era de ellos.

\- Señorita Fiona...usted...usted...¡usted nos usó!.- Terminó por revelar aquel sentimiento oculto en su mente, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

¿Lo habría escuchado? ¿Era así?. Fiona se volteó hacia el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras y parecía haber oído esas palabras llenas de furia y decepción por parte de Silas, así que no le dio importancia, ¿para qué?. Era solo un futuro cadáver que estaba por caer en el "Sueño Eterno" de la Muerte, no hacía más falta el tener que preocuparse por ellos. Toda Deidad requiere sacrificios y eso era lo que significaba Izanami, la Diosa de la Vida y de la Muerte.

Fue entonces que se dirigió hacia el balcón, nuevamente y miró a sus rivales.

\- Ohhh, Natasha, la "Emperatriz" usurpadora, por fin has llegado.- Dijo con un tono de voz totalmente frío y con burlas hacia ella.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la que orquestó todo esto?. No puedo creerlo que hayas hecho algo bajo.- Le devolvió ese "saludo" a Fiona, la cual sonrió malvadamente.

\- Awww, mi pequeña desgraciada, se nota que no puedes hacer nada sin tus amigos, ¿no es así?. ¿Por qué no te detienes un poco y lo piensas?. Esto no es para ti y mucho menos para alguien como tú, sin experiencia en nada.- Advirtió la castaña, burlándose de la rubia.

\- Te equivocas, yo sí tengo conocimiento para el poder, conozco cómo debe ser y tú no te vengas a hacer la que lo hacías sola, dependías de tus agentes para pelear.- Le advirtió Natasha con seriedad, señalando hacia la rival, la cual se enfureció.

\- Ah, ¿con que esas tenemos?. Bien, tendrá que ser a mi manera.- Finalizó la castaña y de ahí empezó a emerger un Stand, el cual tenía la apariencia de un Virus, éste era de color negro con bordes violeta, además de un rostro calavérico con unos brazos y piernas huesudos.- Jejeje, ¿tanto querías esto?. Pero te tengo una pregunta: ¿No has notado por qué toda la gente del Parque Shiba está inconsciente y no pudieron sentir sus huesos?.- Preguntó y eso hizo que Lincoln reaccionara.

\- ¡Mierda, Natasha, ten cuidado!.- Le advirtió su tío, quien invocó a su Stand.

\- Sí, Natasha, sí, ten cuidado, porque este es el poder de mi Stand "System of a Down", cuyo poder es destruir, a través de cualquier enfermedad, la vida de mis enemigos. Así que decidí probarlo, hace mucho que no lo utilizaba y por eso realicé esta "Prueba de Campo", jejejeje. Toda esa gente no está muerta, solo han tenido la desgracia de _"nacer con huesos de cristal"_. Ahora me pregunto con qué enfermedad o deformidad te podré matar, mmmm, déjame pensar.- Pidió Fiona, mientras que reflejaba su sadismo hacia las personas, sin tener una pizca de sentimientos hacia ellas.

\- ¡Estás enferma!.- Gritó Natasha con rabia.

\- Ohhhh, ¿en serio? y yo creía que no me lo habían diagnosticado, ¡así tiene que ser el poder, luchar hasta morir para obtenerlo y no permitir que ningún estorbo se lo quede!.- Exclamó la castaña y cuando la rubia dio unos pasos hacia ella, ésta comenzó a sentir los efectos del Stand enemigo.

\- ¡Natasha!.- Corrió Lincoln hacia su sobrina, pero Fiona le detuvo.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes, Lincoln Loud!.- Le advirtió con seriedad.- He oído que el alcance de tu "Star Platinum" es de 2 metros, bien, eso quiere decir tú también puedes acabar contaminado por mi "System of a Down", sin embargo, decidí no matarte, por ahora: Quiero ver como tu querida sobrina muere ante tus ojos, igual que su padre cuando tú lo mataste en el Pasado.- Mostró aquella rival una faceta totalmente siniestra y sádica sobre sus planes en mente.

Natasha sentía como su cuerpo era destrozado por dentro, aquel Stand le estaba quebrando sus órganos, sus huesos, provocando una verdadera hemorragia que la mataría en cuestionó de minutos, o en el peor de los casos, en segundos. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad estaba empleando Fiona contra ella?. Pronto, la rival pegó un salto desde el balcón y cayó delante de la rubia, quien no pudo alzar la mirada, debido a que ya había perdido la visión.

\- Dime a qué te sabe esto.- Le preguntó con burla y la pateó con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que volara un hilo de sangre, el cual cayó sobre sus ropas y el suelo.- ¿Puedes oler, saborear, ver, sentir?. Tu vista ha muerto, al igual que tus órganos y huesos, solo serás un zombie que merece un disparo en la cabeza.- ¡Hey, Natasha, te estoy hablando!.- Exclamó la rival y volvió a patearla con fuerza, tirándola contra el piso.

Lincoln la miraba con odio a la rival, pero ese "juego" era solo de dos "Emperatrices", no podía meterse y para sumar más personajes a la escena, Evelyn llegó corriendo hasta ellos, viendo la pelea que iba teniendo resultados a favor de Fiona, quien no paraba de golpear a Natasha repetidas veces y su Stand iba destruyendo su cuerpo por dentro.

\- ¡¿Dime a qué te sabe el sabor de tus puños?!.- Preguntó la castaña, nuevamente, tomando del cuello a su rival.- ¿Sabes lo que eres?. No eres nada, me quitaste mi trono, mi deseo de ser lo que yo quería y tú, porque eres una mocosa que soñaba con ser una "Emperatriz", te apoderaste de todo, ¡TODO!.- Exclamó la rival, quien la volvía a tirar contra el piso.

Natasha no podía moverse, su cuerpo ya no le respondía en nada, pero en su mente, la cual todavía funcionaba, allí podía ver a su padre, a su madre y a todos los demás estirando su mano para que peleara hasta el final, que no se rindiera.

\- _"Ella es demasiado fuerte, no puedo ni mover un solo músculo. Su Stand...es capaz de producir cualquier enfermedad o deformidad para así destruir a alguien por dentro...¿para qué soy una "Emperatriz de la Yakuza"? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué clase de papel es el que tengo en esta vida?".- _Pensaba la rubia, mientras que sentía, otra vez, el sonido de sus huesos siendo destrozados.

\- _"¿Por qué dices eso, hija?. Tú tienes un papel en esta vida".- _Escuchó la voz de su padre, Alexander, el cual se le acercó.

\- _"No, papa, ya no puedo pelear más, solo...".- _Pedía aquella muchacha y de ahí apareció su Stand junto con su padre.

\- _"¿Recuerdas ese día en el que surgí para estar a tu lado, Natasha?. Sí, yo lo recuerdo, tú eras débil y muy vulnerable, la gente te pasaba por encima y ahora mírate, eres alguien fuerte y que daría todo por los demás. Has cambiado, ¿piensas que Fiona se lo merecía el poder?. Ella solamente es una engreída, embustera, alguien que no tiene un propósito en esta vida y tú sí lo tienes. Solo mírate ahora, todos los que estuvieron contigo, ahora vuelven a reunirse".- _Le decía su Stand "Sabaton" a ella.

\- _"..."_.- No pudo decir nada aquella rubia, simplemente estaba callada, pensativa.

\- _"No pienses en tirar la toalla, hija, tu momento de brillar es ahora: Sé esa Líder que llevas en tu corazón, llévalos hacia el Futuro y aplasta las adversidades. Tú siempre serás la número 1 de nosotros, tu familia".- _Dijo Alexander, desapareciendo delante de Natasha y quedando el Stand a su lado.

\- ¡NATASHA!.- Gritó Lincoln con Evelyn, siendo oídos por los demás que aguardaban en la entrada y justo cuando llegaban Leni y las otras hermanas al lugar con la escolta de la Yakuza.

* * *

\- ¡Déjenme pasar, mi hija me necesita!.- Pedía Leni, pero Lily junto con Carlos Casagrande, Rock y Carol les impedían el paso.

\- No, ella va a poder, sé que lo hará.- Depositó Lily sus esperanzas en su prima.

\- Pero...- Intentó hablar Leni, pero su hermanita la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tranquila, ella lo logrará. No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo irá bien.- Juró la rubia y de ahí todos dirigieron su mirada hacia aquel lugar, para el Templo.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado?. El puño de Fiona se había detenido en aquel momento, al igual que su Stand, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros de Natasha, pero la chica había detenido su ataque, tomándola con fuerza.

\- Ohh, vaya, ¿con que esas tenemos? ¿Quieres dar pelea?.- Preguntó la castaña, burlándose de aquella chica, la cual no dijo nada, hasta que de la palma de la mano rival comenzaba a verse como escurría un hilo de sangre.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.- Quiso saber y de ahí sintió el frío y cortante acero de la katana de "Sabaton".

\- Eso...ni yo mismo lo pude ver en mi Stand, Jefa...- Escuchó una voz y al voltearse, la chica se topó con Silas, quien estaba mal herido y cerca de la puerta de salida del Templo.

\- Silas.- Se giró Fiona hacia el chico, caminando hacia él.-

\- Nos usaste, maldita puta, ¿así que tú solo tenías intereses en hacerte con el poder y listo?.- Preguntó el chico.- No preguntes cómo fue, pero mi Stand lo pudo detectar, ¡viniendo de tu corazón! ¡Natasha, acaba con ella, derrótala!.- Mostró el chico su apoyo a la rubia, quien se levantó con dificultad, a pesar de tener sus huesos destruidos.

Por su parte, Fiona caminó hasta él y lo tomó del cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Así es cómo me agradeces después de tanto tiempo tenerlos bajo mi mando? ¿Es así?. Bien, ¿quieres apoyarla? ¡Entonces muestra tus respetos, pero en el Más Allá!.- Exclamó la chica castaña, asesinándolo con su Stand, con el cual le produjo una hemorragia interna masiva, matando al joven emo inmediatamente.

\- ¡Silas!.- Gritó Natasha, quien sentía aquella furia interna.- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacerle algo así a la persona que tanto mostró su apoyo ante?! ¡¿Así es cómo le agradeces?!.- Preguntó la rubia, estallando en rabia.- ¡Aunque mi cuerpo esté destrozado, juro que te voy a hacer pedazos!.- Prometió la chica.

\- Jejejeje, así me gusta, ¡a pelear!.- Aceptó Fiona aquel duelo y tras arrojar el cuerpo sin vida del emo, cuyo Stand iba desapareciendo en el aire, ahora venía el gran momento de ver quién ganaría.

Ambos Stands luchaban, al igual que sus Usuarias, pero la rival de cabellos castaños seguía manteniendo el control sobre la situación, no le importaba haber matado a Silas ni tampoco que Paige hubiera caído o que Jordan estuviera bajo custodia, no hacía falta, ella ya tenía todo bajo su poder o eso era lo que creía.

\- ¡Mírate, no puedes estar ni de pie un buen rato, ¿cómo lo haces?!.- Preguntó Fiona, burlándose del estado en el que se encontraba Natasha.

\- Los Humanos pueden llevar su vida al máximo, incluso en el dolor, como lo demuestran los Monjes Tibetanos, si ellos pueden, ¡entonces yo también lo haré y por mis amigos y mi familia!.- Juró Natasha, quien le dirigió una patada pero la oponente la esquivó.

\- Oh, ¿en serio?.- Se burló la castaña pero cuando la atacó, Sabaton y ella le detuvieron el puño, cortando su mano, la cual fue partida en dos.- ¡AGH, ¿QUÉ?!.

\- Te lo advertí, me hiciste enfurecer por lo que le hiciste a Silas, ¡ahora prepárate para partir y disculparte con todos ellos en el Más Allá!.- Juró Natasha, la cual fue atacando con todas sus fuerzas a la rival.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, eso ya lo veremos! ¡"System of a Down"!.- Invocó Fiona al suyo, redoblando la apuesta y provocando que le diera artritis en la mano izquierda a la rubia, pero no le importó en nada.

\- Ya no le temo a tu Stand, ni tampoco a la Muerte: ¡Serás tú quien tome ese tren de lujo hacia el Infierno!.- Bramó Natasha y con ambas manos atacó a la oponente, quien se defendió.

\- ¡¿Crees que podrás manejar a la "Yakuza"? ¡Jajajaja, una niña como tú, no eres nadie!.- Se burló Fiona, pero en aquel momento, la rubia llegó a ir hundiendo más el filo de la katana cerca del pecho de la rival.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?.- Preguntó la rubia a la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Quiso saber la otra, mientras que hacía presión contra la katana y podía sentir como el filo de la misma iba bajando más.

\- Yo sí estoy capacitada para manejar a la Yakuza, ¿sabes por qué?. Porque hay gente que combatió a mi lado, al principio no me creyeron porque era nueva, pero, con el tiempo, supieron lo que sería, confiaron en mí, estuvieron a mi lado y eso es lo que haré por ellos, por mis amigos, por los caídos, ¡voy a luchar hasta el final!.- Sentenció Natasha y de ahí, tomando mayor fuerza, a pesar de todo lo sufrido, hundió la katana contra el pecho de Fiona, la cual no podía creer esa muestra de voluntad tan enorme.

\- No...no...¿cómo...? ¡AGH!.- Intentó preguntar Fiona, pero el filo de aquella arma blanca penetró hasta llegar a su corazón, atravesándola y acabando con su vida.

Fiona había muerto y su Stand "System of a Down" también, mientras que ella y "Sabaton" aparecían, en silencio, sin decir nada, hasta que se volteó hacia la salida, en donde se encontraban Lincoln y Evelyn.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Naty, lo hiciste, la derrotaste!.- Festejó la castaña del FBI.

\- Es verdad, ahora que se acabó esto, solo queda la pacificación de las esferas de la "Yakuza", pero este problema ha finalizado.- Agregó Lincoln, quien abrazó a Natasha y esta lo miró, finalmente a la cara, a aquel que había acabado con su padre en el Pasado.

Los tres fueron saliendo de allí, mientras que la Policía iba entrando con los médicos para atender a todos los heridos, Natasha se había recuperado de aquellos golpes y fracturas sufridas por el ataque de Fiona, la cual era llevada en una camilla y una sábana blanca que cubría su rostro, al igual que Silas y Paige, mientras que Jordan recibía la noticia de aquella derrota y bajas sufridas, rompiendo en llanto en el hospital.

\- _"¿Quieres saber cómo es el poder?. No es sencillo, no es fácil, no es sentarse y decir "hagan esto, hagan lo otro", no, es distinto a lo que tú pensabas, Fiona: Cada quien debe tener un Líder que los dirija con valentía y seriedad, que sea inteligente y carismático, que entienda lo que se está atravesando, no imponerse como un Tirano. Eso es lo que soy yo y lo que he decidido hacer y ahora que comando a la "Yakuza", ya es hora de tomar el poder, de forma oficial, porque en esta "Batalla de las Emperatrices", solo una ha salido victoriosa y juro que cumpliré un buen papel en esto, lo juro por todos, en especial por mi mama y mi papa: Leni y Alexander".- _Pensó Natasha en aquellos momentos, revelando aquella forma suya de ser una Líder con los demás y pronto salieron del "Parque Shiba", habiendo triunfado y reencontrándose con los demás integrantes de la Familia Loud, Carlos, Lily, Rocky, Carol y la escolta de la Mafia nipona, mientras que Leni corría y la abrazaba con fuerza a su hija y al lado de ella se encontraba su Stand "Sabaton".

\- "_Lo has hecho muy bien, Natasha. Ahora ha llegado el momento de tu "Coronación" como Emperatriz"_.- Le felicitó aquella Princesa Imperial-Samurai a la joven.

* * *

(Buccellati Arrange Version, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo OST, PS2)

Allí estaba, acompañada por su familia y amigos, siendo observada por Lincoln, con quien pudo volver a dirigirle la mirada y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho desde aquel momento, lo mismo a Carlos, Rocky, Lily, Carol y Evelyn, sumando a su familia. Leni la veía caminar hacia aquella silla, hacia aquel "Trono" que la esperaba después de tanto tiempo y ahora lo había conseguido, ya tenía la pacificación en todas las esferas de poder dentro de la "Yakuza", se habían terminado las peleas internas, los intentos de secesión, todo, ahora ella estaba al mando y tras culminar con sus pasos hacia aquel sitio, la rubia tomó asiento y se dirigió hacia todos los presentes.

\- Ahora comienza aquí mi reinado en la "Yakuza", en el nombre de mi padre y de mi madre, Alexander y Leni, de mi familia aquí presente, de mis primas Loud, mis amigos y los caídos, ha llegado la hora de gobernar este lugar como lo había dicho en el Pasado. Yo, Natasha Ivanisevic-Loud, la "Emperatriz Oriental", dirigiré a esta organización con respeto, seriedad, orden y seguridad. Lo juro.- Dio ella su discurso, mientras que le aplaudían y a su lado se encontraba su Stand "Sabaton", mientras que ingresaban los principales Jefes de las distintas esferas de poder en la "Yakuza", arrodillándose ante ella y besando su mano en señal de respeto.

Finalmente había comenzado su reinado.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí llega a su fin esta mini-secuela, tengo que admitirlo, me gustó mucho escribirla y más con la participación de Johnny Kennedy, a quien agradezco por haberme dado permiso para usar a su OC. Lo mismo mis agradecimientos para J. Nagera, Banghg y RCurrent. **

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, en nuevos y futuros proyectos que vendrán para el mes de Julio. Cuídense y que tengan todos una buena semana de mi parte.**


End file.
